Break Apart Her Heart
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Probablemente era masoquista por soportar todas las humillaciones, por disfrutar esos golpes emocionales que Jade lanzaba contra ella sin ningún toque físico. Sin previo aviso o imaginación ella se encontró totalmente atraída por la joven de ojos verdes.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: AlexaVeela

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Historia Femslash (chica/chica) con un poco de **AU**.

_Break Apart Her Heart_

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Tori Vega lo sabía muy bien. La casa se encontraba en silencio, seguramente sus padres y Trina se habían marchado al centro comercial. Una pequeña nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador acabo con todas sus dudas. Resoplo al darse cuenta que estaría sola por las próximas dos horas, si tan solo ella no se hubiera quedado dormida estaría de compras con su familia.

La joven se dejo caer en el sofá y encendió el televisor, ningún programa era de su gusto y el aburrimiento iba en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos. Una idea salto en su mente haciendo que corriera a su habitación, Tori tomo su celular de la mesilla de noche y marco un número muy conocido. _Uno, dos… tres _timbres antes de que el buzón de voz se escuchara.

Con frustración la morena lanzo el aparato sobre su cama, no podía evitar sentirse frustrada.

-"Porque no respondió?" –se preguntaba caminando de ida y vuelta

Tori finalmente se dejo caer sobre su cama y tomo nuevamente el teléfono. Con rapidez escribió un mensaje y lo envío, con la esperanza de recibir algún tipo de respuesta. Una pequeña risa amarga escapo de sus labios, no debería molestarse por ser ignorada, al contrario, debería estar acostumbrada. Jade West no era una persona fácil, mucho menos si se trataba de una _simple_ compañera que la _odiaba _con todo su ser.

Frente a todos su relación era lo más parecida a polos opuestos, Jade no la soportaba y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para lanzar comentarios hirientes. Por supuesto que todo era parte de la mentira, o al menos eso creía ella. Sin embargo, fuera de la escuela la chica pálida era lo contrario, pero no del todo, seguía manteniendo ese toque de frialdad que la volvía loca. Era difícil explicar cómo es que había desarrollado esa extraña atracción por Jade, la persona que desde un principio trato de sabotear todo lo que hacía, que intentaba arruinar su día una y otra vez sin detenerse.

Probablemente era masoquista por soportar todas las humillaciones, por disfrutar esos golpes emocionales que Jade lanzaba contra ella sin ningún toque físico. Sin previo aviso o imaginación ella se encontró totalmente atraída por la joven de ojos verdes y piel pálida.

Era difícil que alguien imaginara lo que sucedía entre ambas, Andre y Cat nunca podrían imaginar lo que sucedía a puerta cerrada en su habitación. Ni siquiera Trina o sus padres sabían que a media noche una figura vestida de negro se colaba por la ventana, y le mostraba los placeres carnales por varias horas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se abrió paso en sus labios, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar. Ese pensamiento fue desplazado por uno completamente desagradable.

La morena frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo tonta que estaba haciendo, Jade no la amaba. Nunca le susurro palabras de amor cuando terminaban su sesión de sexo, jamás admitió lo linda que se veía con algunas blusas escotadas. Simplemente la ignoraba al día siguiente como si nunca hubieran sobre pasado el límite de su relación extraña.

Tori resoplo en voz baja y se puso de pie.

¿Qué lugar ocupaba ella en la vida de Jade?

Por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo Beck seguía siendo su novio, Cat era su mejor amiga desde la infancia y ella era… ¿_La persona que calentaba su cama cuando tenía una discusión con su pareja? _Esa pregunta persistió en su mente por las próximas horas, la noche llego rápidamente y la ventana de su habitación quedo entreabierta como señal para que Jade entrara. Sin embargo, la chica nunca llego a su encuentro. Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la joven mientras sentía romper su corazón en dos.

-x-

Primera historia "Jori" en español! :D

Dime lo que piensas…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, estoy de vuelta! Feliz año nuevo a todos! Quisiera aclarar que nunca me olvide esta historia, lo juro. Además estoy tan emocionada por la nueva temporada que tendrá victorious, tengo la pequeña gran corazonada de que tendremos Jori al limite, alguien piensa igual a mi? :D **_

_**Mena Akaran: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Estoy contenta ahora. ñ.ñ**_

_**Bella Riddle: Haha gracias por tu comentario, y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Poco a poco estamos haciendo que Jori se haga notar en españo al igual que el Fleurmione, yeah! :) También coincido contigo, a veces nuestra memoria es un torbellino de pensamientos, recuerdo y problemas que perdemos el hilo. Gracias de nuevo por seguir mis historias. **_

_**Gongo: No aun no esta terminada mi amigo, viene mucho mas haha! Gracias por revisar! :3**_

_**Ale, Karo Baker, Quirvan 108, **_**Toaneo07 Ver2.0, MyssFashionGirl, Alma**_**: Gracias por sus comentarios! :) **_

_**Pido disculpas de antemano por algun error. **_

_**-x-**_

_Capitulo 2_

El inicio de clases trascurrió de forma normal, Sikowitz entro como siempre a su manera. La mirada de Tori vago por el salón en busca de cierta pareja, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de ellos. La extraña sensación apareció nuevamente y fue imposible de ignorar.

-Tori, simula estar asustada por qué has visto un payaso –Ordeno el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

La joven se puso de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a temblar, muy pronto un grito resonó por el aula para finalizar con su actuación. Sikowitz aplaudió y se coloco al lado de Tori pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió algún tipo de discurso loco que planeaba decir.

Jade se dirigió a su asiento ignorando las miradas que recibía, Beck entro poco después con su mirada fija en Sikowitz.

-Tarde pero seguros –dijo cerrando la puerta

-Preferiría Seguros y puntuales –replico acercándose a la pareja.

Tori permanecía observando sus manos, podía sentir la mirada de Jade sobre ella. El hombre simplemente suspiro y continuo con el discurso planeado, varios segundos después por el rabillo del ojo noto como Beck colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre la chica gótica. No hubo oposición alguna por parte de Jade, al contrario, junto su cuerpo aun más al de su novio.

Maldiciéndolos la joven de pelo castaña intento concentrarse en la clase pero fallo miserablemente. Una pequeña mano se coloco en su antebrazo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Cat se inclino un poco hacia ella para hablar en voz baja.

-Sabias que es imposible estornudar con los ojos abiertos -Tori simplemente frunció el ceño un poco desconcertada de sus palabras.- Quieres ver?

Antes de que la chica pudiera detenerla, Cat estornudo en su cara.

-Cat –exclamo la latina poniéndose de pie.- Porque hiciste eso?

-Tenía razón, no? –Espeto la pelirroja con inocencia.

-X-

El timbre para cambio de clases resonó por todo Hollywood Arts, Andre se dirigió a Tori quien yacia sentada con el rostro entre las manos.

-Que pasa, Tori? –Pregunto el joven con preocupación.

-Nada, no sucede nada… Yo solo –Balbuceo la latina mirándole fijamente.- Yo solo estaba pensando en tonterías.

Sus palabras no lograron surtir el efecto esperado, el chico simplemente permaneció en silencio mientras se sentaba a su lado. La castaña se negó a a mirarle por temor a que la descubriera, Andre la conocía y le era sencillo notar cuando ella tenía un problema.

-Trina tiene algo que ver? –Bromeo haciéndola sonreír.

-"Ojala fuera eso" –Pensó exhalando lentamente.

Tori jugueteo nerviosamente con los tirantes de su mochila ignorando la mirada intensa de su amigo.

-Hay algo que es realmente importante y no me quieres decir. –La joven levanto su rostro para observarle sorprendida.- Esta bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Andre.- Espeto con voz llena de culpabilidad.

Los dos amigos se pusieron de pie varios minutos después, el timbre había sonado hace mucho tiempo y si ambos no querían obtener una detención debían apresurarse a sus clases. Como era de esperarse los pasillos de Hollywood Arts estaban desiertos, Tori entreabrió sus labios para despedirse, pero Andre fue el primero en romper el silencio incomodo.

-Oye, tengo una idea. Qué te parece si vamos al cine y después al centro comercial, nos vamos a distraer y… -balbuceo rápidamente.

-Andre Harris está nervioso y pidiéndome una cita? –Se burlo la castaña moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-No, claro que no. Eres mi mejor amiga Tori y lo único que quiero es verte feliz.

La chica abrió sus brazos y Andre los suyos, permanecieron abrazados por varios segundos antes de separarse y mirarse unos a otros con diversión.

-Está bien, Andre, gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

-Descuida estoy haciéndolo de corazón. –Dijo antes de agitar su cabello y dirigirse a su clase.

-"Mejor amigo no puedo desear" –Pensó mientras suspiraba lentamente.

Los ojos de Jade observaron los gestos de la chica latina, a pesar de su distancia (a la vuelta del pasillo) logro escuchar el suspiro de Tori. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos fueron color blancos, oh si, ella podía imaginar lo que venía después y debía prepararse. Andre no iba alejar a Tori de ella, primero muerta antes de que eso sucediera, el juego terminaría hasta que ella; Jade West quisiera.

-x-

Cerca de las nueve de la noche Tori llego a su casa, sus padres habían salido a una cena dejándola a cargo de Trina. Ella observo a su alrededor y noto que toda la casa estaba en silencio, lo cual era extraño si su hermana estaba. Agotada por todo lo que ocurrió durante el día se dirigió a su habitación.

La joven latina no se molesto en encender las luces, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir. Jade guardo silencio observando como Tori se desprendía perezosamente de su ropa sin percatarse de su presencia, la chica gótica paso su lengua sobre su labio inferior al notar como la chica se recostaba en la cama solamente en ropa interior.

Un grito resonó por toda la casa de Tori cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba encima de ella. Jade no pudo evitar burlarse mientras apretaba con aspereza uno de sus pechos expuestos.

-Tranquila Vega –Ordeno la chica pálida

-Que estás haciendo aquí, Jade? –Cuestiono Tori intentando quitársela de encima.

-Estaba harta de estar en casa de Beck sin hacer nada por culpa de un estúpido proyecto.

-Y?

-Quiero desestresarme, Vega. Y tú sabes perfectamente cómo. –Respondió antes de unir sus labios en un beso descuidado y violento.

**-x- **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. =)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :D Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Gracias queridos lectores! Prometo que muy pronto serán recompensados. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**-x-**

-Tori, estoy en casa.- Anuncio Trina desde la sala observando el lugar desierto.- Tori?

La chica castaña rápidamente empujo a Jade hacia un lado tratando de cubrir su cuerpo sudoroso con la sabana, una risa proveniente de la ojiverde rompió el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a formarse.

-Cállate Jade –Susurro la latina con voz rígida.- Vamos que estas esperando, vete.

Jade hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y continuo riéndose en voz baja al mirar la torpeza de Vega, cuando escucho que Trina subía las escaleras, ella se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta para colocar el candado. Tori le fulmino con la mirada ignorando su cuerpo desnudo. La joven no podía ver el rostro molesto de la otra, por lo que se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente.

-Jade, Trina podría descubrirnos. –Espeto Tori al escuchar más cerca el sonido de los tacones.- Tú…

-Cállate Vega, ella no puede entrar y aunque lo hiciera puede irse a la mierda. –Interrumpió con voz ronca.

-Tori, estas dormida? Tori! –Los gritos de la mayor de la Vega hicieron sonreír a ambas chicas.

La castaña coloco una de sus manos sobre la boca de la gótica para evitar la carcajada que amenazaba con lanzar, Jade arqueo una ceja y sonrió al sentir la calidez de la morena sobre sus labios, aunque nunca lo admitiera estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-No te atrevas a reírte Jade West. –Advirtió la morena notando las intenciones de su compañera.- Si lo haces, olvídate de la diversión en esta cama por una semana.

-X-

Las palabras de Tori se repetían en la mente de la ojiverde como disco rayado, la sonrisa en sus labios crecía cada vez que revivía el momento. La chica mitad latina había admitido que se divertía con sus travesuras, lo cual era bueno sino rebasaba el límite impuesto por el juego, aunque a Jade le costara admitirlo, sabia que tarde o temprano dejarían todo a un lado. Vega continuaría con su vida mientras ella seguiría con Beck.

-Amor, ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Beck colocando su café favorito frente a ella.

-¿No debería estarlo? –Contesto antes de tomar un poco de su bebida.- ¿Dónde estabas?

El chico se encogió de hombros ligeramente colocando su mochila en el suelo.

-Estaba por ahí recogiendo algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cuestiono la chica pálida cruzándose de brazos.

-Has notado que Cat está obsesionándose con las compras…

-No cambies el tema. –Interrumpió Jade con enojo.

-Bien, de acuerdo. –Respondió el castaño alzando las manos como señal de redición.- Se suponía que sería una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario, pero ya que insistes.

Los ojos de la joven observaron cada movimiento hasta ver que sacaba un sobre negro con figuras de tijeras en todos lados.. Beck se limitaba a mirar el brillo de alegría en el rostro de su chica al entregárselo. No era muy común ver a Jade feliz por un regalo, mucho menos si era algo _romántico. _

Andre y Tori se unieron a la mesa de Beck observando el sobre que Jade sostenía con emoción.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto el joven pianista con curiosidad.

Jade observaba el tapizado del sobre ignorándole, ella tampoco hizo caso de la presencia de Tori a su lado.

-Era mi regalo para ella por nuestro aniversario. –Explico Beck ajeno al semblante angustiado de cierta castaña.- ¿Por qué no lo abres? –Sugirió a su novia en voz baja

-Necesito grabar esto en mi memoria, nunca había visto algo igual. –Contesto la chica inclinándose y besar sus labios con alegría.

La mirada de Tori se clavo en su plato, la escena había causado un ligero dolor en su pecho. Sucedía cada vez que Beck y Jade hacían muestras de afecto frente a ella. Sin embargo, ese dolor se incremento al ver el rostro feliz de Jade mientras abría el sobre con cuidado. Los celos comenzaron aumentar hasta convertirse en una mirada cristalina e impotente.

-Beck, ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Jade con torpeza, sosteniendo el anillo de oro blanco en la palma de su mano.

**-x-**

**¿Te gusto? **

**Deja un review! :)**

**Gracias por haber entrado. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Whts up? :3 Muchas gracias por los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, gracias. **

**JoJoJoe: Hola, he leído tu comentario y voy a tomarlo en cuenta. Definitivamente seria interesante crear un one shot de beck/cat! Ya lo he anotado en mi agenda como recordatorio :). **

**_Twitter: Alexa_veela ñ.ñ! _**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**-x-**

El silencio embargo la mesa del almuerzo, Tori observo el anillo que sostenía Jade con los ojos humedecidos. La ojiverde pareció sentir su angustia, sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos antes de que la morena de que se pusiera de pie con torpeza.

-Tengo que buscar a Sikowitz –Susurro la joven tomando su mochila.- Nos veremos en la salida.

La castaña se alejo lo más pronto posible del lugar ignorando el llamado de sus amigos, las lagrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas y parecían incapaces de detenerse. El nudo en su garganta la obligo a sollozar en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta del pequeño cuarto del conserje. Inútilmente trato de limpiar las lagrimas en sus mejillas, y agradecer el hecho de que el encargado no estuviera en un rincón escondido.

Tori se recargo en la pared más cercana dejándose caer poco a poco, sus ojos estaban nuevamente cristalinos y llenos de dolor. Iba perder a Jade, pero ¿Cómo iba hacerlo si nunca fue suya? Beck siempre ha sido y será quien este al lado de ella pase lo que pase. No había alguna oportunidad, la ilusión y esperanza de que algún día cambiaran las cosas, se desvaneció en el momento en que Jade mostro el anillo.

El juego había cambiado, llegado a su fin de manera brusca e inevitable.

Las reglas lo marcaban así.

Ojala nunca hubiera caído en la tentación, ojala jamás hubiera traspasado el límite entre el amor y odio con Jade. Esa línea delgada que parecía inexistente cuando estaba junto a la joven. Tori lanzo su bolso contra el bote de basura intentando liberar la impotencia y desesperación que sentía.

Victoria maldijo la hora en que se entrego a Jade West sin medir las consecuencias.

_-Solo tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor. –Suplico la castaña en voz baja mirando a su compañera. _

_-No, ella quiera modificar mi obra. ¿Sabes lo que va a pensar mi padre? El me odia y cree que todo esto es una estupidez –Espeto Jade con enojo e impotencia.- Muchas gracia Vega, porque lo va a confirmar cuando venga._

_-Jade…_

_-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente –interrumpió antes de salir del teatro. _

_Tori suspiro en voz baja con melancolía, quizás Jade tenía razón y había empeorado las cosas. Ahora entendía porque deseaba que su producción saliera perfecta. Ella sintió la culpa sobre sus hombros como una gran carga pesada, tenía que encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible. _

_El sonido de la puerta abrirse nuevamente hizo que levantara su vista con la esperanza de que fuera la chica pálida, sin embargo en su lugar entro Beck mirando a su alrededor con confusión. _

_-Tori, ¿Dónde está Jade? –Pregunto dirigiéndose hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos.- Creí que estaban juntas viendo los detalles de la obra. _

_-Ella me odia, Beck. He arruinado todo..-La voz de la joven media latina se desvaneció poco a poco con dolor, no podía entender porque el rechazo de Jade era algo significativo. Desde un principio siempre supo que existía una gran barrera de diferencias que la separaba… que les impedía tener una relación normal de conocidas, o compañeras.- yo no sé qué hare. –Confeso sentándose en una de las butacas con pesadez._

_-No tienes que sentirte mal, Jade debe comprender que no siempre se pueden realizar sus caprichos. –Consoló el muchacho sentándose a su lado.- Creo que ya has hecho bastante, hiciste lo que pudiste. _

_-Pero me prometí a mi misma que le ayudaría._

_-A veces es mejor renunciar a algo que parece ser imposible, ¿sabes? –Espeto Beck con una pequeña sonrisa simpática.- No importa que no lo sea, simplemente haz lo que creas más conveniente. Y en cuanto a Jade, yo me encargare de ella. _

_-¿Por qué tu no la apoyaste? Quiero decir, te vez tan tranquilo con todo esto._

_-Conozco a Jade desde hace mucho tiempo, se que puede sonar cruel pero una obra no es tan importante._

_-Su padre iba a venir. –Defendió la joven con cierta molestia._

_-Ese hombre no sabe lo valiosa que ella es, una obra no va a demostrárselo. Además no tengo el dinero suficiente para producirla. –Explico desviando su mirada hacia el escenario.- Mi punto es que por algo suceden las cosas, tal vez tendremos suerte para próxima. _

_La castaña asintió y lucho para impedir que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Beck resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, por primera vez había logrado que la chica le mostrara su lado amable y frágil. Ella no iba renunciar fácilmente a ese reto, ella prometió ayudar a Jade así tuviera que mover cielo, mas y tierra para conseguirlo. _

_-Beck, voy a solucionar esto. –Susurro poniéndose de pie con rapidez.- Tengo una idea. _

_-Tori, no tienes porque…_

_-He hecho una promesa y no pienso romperla. –Dijo antes de salir del teatro sin mirar atrás. _

Pero algunas promesas por muy insignificantes que parezcan son difíciles de cumplir. Un ejemplo de ello podría ser su situación actual, ella prometió no involucrar sus sentimientos y lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltar, rápidamente limpio todo rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas intentando controlar los nervios que se acumularon en su cuerpo.

-Abre la puerta, Tori. – Ordeno la causante de su dolor con voz suave.- Por favor, se que estas ahí.

-Vete –Contradijo la castaña con voz extrañamente indiferente.- No quiero verte.

-Vega…

-¿No me escuchaste? No quiero verte –Repitió manteniendo su voz firme. Incluso en sus propios oídos el tono que utilizaba sonaba desconocido, nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas y esta vez no se molesto en tratar de detenerlas.

**-x-**

**O.O ¿Que piensas sobre este capitulo?**

**No olvides dejar un Review (=!**

**Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey! ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra escuchar tu opinión. :3**

**ABlaker , AsukaMiyamoto,loverxanime, xombie: Muchas gracias por su comentario.**

**Mas alla de la realidad: Oh muchas gracias por tus palabras :)! Tu historia es fantástica, por cierto espero la continuación pronto ¿eh? :P**

**bcbb1d5d: Hey bienvenido! :D Umm… creo que es mi historia, haha.**

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro: Hey, muchas gracias… es bueno saber que alguien me odia ñ.ñ! Haha creeme que no eres el único, el capitulo "tori and jade play date" fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Esas dos tienen química desde cualquier punto de vista que lo veas =)**

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esta historia es AU y contiene Femslash.**

**-x-**

El timbre de salida se escucho por toda la escuela de Hollywood Arts, Jade se puso de pie con desgano tratando de evitar toparse con Beck o cualquier otro de sus amigos. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Tori comenzaba a preocuparle, la chica mitad latina no había asistido a la clase de Sikowitz. No fue la única que lo noto, ya que Andre estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla pero el maestro lo detuvo.

La joven gótica logro mantener su compostura indiferente a pesar del gran disgusto que causaron las acciones de su compañero.

-Jade espera –Grito una voz conocida a unos metros de ella.

Los pasos de la chica se detuvieron mientras exhalaba con pesadez.

-Oye, estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió esta mañana. –Dijo Beck con incomodidad evidente.- No quise hacerte enojar, creí que sería un buen detalle romántico.

-Hubiera sido mejor otro tipo de regalo, ¿no crees?

-Lo siento entonces –Replico con ironía.- solo quería ser un buen novio.

Jade desvió su mirada hacia el suelo con remordimiento, ella necesitaba mantener su compostura de novia y enemiga de Tori aunque la chica en esos momentos le preocupara. Necesitaba explicarle lo que había ocurrido, obviamente la chica había sacado conclusiones falsas y apresuradas. Sin embargo no la culpaba, aunque no podía entender porque él solo pensamiento de Tori enojada con ella entrecortaba su respiración.

-Beck discúlpame, no sé que estaba pensando. Yo solo estoy confundida, se que los demás también lo están porque un anillo no es un regalo común, a menos que tu… -La voz de la ojiverde se desvaneció con nerviosismo- tú no estás proponiéndome matrimonio, ¿cierto?

El chico palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma pasar frente a él, las palabras de su novia le habían tomado por sorpresa.

-No, por supuesto que no Jade. –Contesto ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.- Me gustaría hacerlo en un futuro pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –Interrumpió Jade apresuradamente con torpeza.- Somos muy jóvenes aun y yo no quiero terminar como mis padres.

-Tú y yo somos diferente a ellos, formaremos una linda familia y tendremos una gran casa.

-Sí, claro. Debo ir a casa, hablaremos más tarde ¿ok? –Susurro la joven pálida desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Pero pensé que iríamos a mi remolque. –Espeto Beck desconcertado.

-Oh bueno, tengo demasiada tarea y no puedo, tal vez otro día. –Finalizo antes salir con rapidez por las puertas de la escuela sin mirar atrás.

-X-

Tori entro a su hogar sin saludar a Trina o sus padres, el comedor quedo en silencio mientras la familia miraba a la chica deprimida. Holly dirigió su mirada hacia su hija mayor buscando algún tipo de indicio que demostrara culpabilidad.

-Yo no hice nada –Argumento la joven elevando sus manos.

-Trina, ¿Cuántas veces debemos decirte que no molestes a tu hermana? –Exclamo la mujer con preocupación poniéndose de pie.

-Mamá no hice nada, estoy ofendida por tu insinuación.

-Dudo que sea así, Holly. ¿Recuerdas cuando ella rompió la muñeca de Tori y dijo que no lo había hecho?

-Eso sucedió hace mas de 10 años, Papá. –Replico Trina cruzándose de brazos.- Estoy diciendo la verdad, quizás Tori está en esos días en los que…

-Ok, creo que es suficiente. Tengo que ir a trabajar. –Interrumpió el señor Vega con vergüenza despidiéndose de las dos mujeres.

Holly permaneció en silencio tratando de pensar o imaginar que fue lo que había puesto de esa manera a su pequeña hija, aunque la promesa de Trina sonaba convincente no era de fiarse.

-Tengo que averiguar lo que sucede con tu hermana, realmente tuvo que pasar algo fuerte para ponerla de ese ánimo.

-Mamá solo déjala sola!

-Debería, pero no voy hacerlo. Y Trina si sabes algo, más vale que nos lo digas. –Agrego con seriedad dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija.

-X-

Jade exhalo pesadamente mientras golpeaba con desesperación el volante de su coche. Llevaba los últimos 15 minutos intentando llamar a Tori, sin embargo la chica parecía haber apagado su celular. La opción más segura era ir a visitarla pero Trina estaría ahí con sus padres, además que podría decir, ella era su "enemiga". No existía una excusa creíble, tenía que esperar hasta la media noche… o tal vez no.

Sin darse cuenta había aparcado frente a la casa de Tori, el coche de Trina se encontraba en el garaje tal como lo había imaginado. Con un suspiro lleno de ansiedad tomo su bolso del asiento trasero, al menos si iba a fingir tenía que hacerlo a la perfección, después de todo ella era una actriz ¿no?

Con paso lento y nervioso se coloco frente a la puerta de madera oscura. Ella alzo su mano y presiono con desconfianza el timbre.

_-"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" –_se pregunto mentalmente arrepintiéndose de su arranque de estupidez.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después revelando a cierta joven Vega molesta, su mirada estaba cargada de sorpresa.

-Jade, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Sikowitz me asigno con Vega para un trabajo. –Mintió fingiendo incomodidad.- ¿Dónde está? -Pregunto adentrándose al hogar sin invitación, ella necesitaba ver a Tori lo más pronto posible. Trina pareció ofenderse por su tono de voz y Jade sabia que comenzaría una diatraba que no terminaría jamás si la dejaba comenzar.- Olvídalo.

-Espera, no puedes... –La voz de la chica se desvaneció en sus oídos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Vega.

-X-

-Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, cariño. –Insistió Holly con preocupación.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero no sucede nada. Estoy cansada y me siento un poco enferma del estomago. –Respondió Tori con una mueca de dolor falsa.- Seguramente el almuerzo me hizo daño.

-Pero…

-Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. –Interrumpió la joven mirando fijamente a su madre.

-de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme y vendré inmediatamente.

-Gracias mamá.

La mujer deposito un beso tierno sobre la frente de su hija, la preocupación persistía en su mirada. Algo dentro de ella sabía que Tori no estaba bien, y definitivamente no era a causa de una enfermedad. Tras observar sobre su hombro una vez más a la chica, abrió la puerta revelando a una Jade West inmóvil con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La joven mitad latina abrió sus ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Jade?

-Vega –Contesto con desdén sin mirarle.- He traído apuntes de… Sikowitz, el nos asigno para un trabajo.

Holly observo con desconfianza a la chica, el ambiente en la habitación cambio radicalmente entre las tres mujeres. El corazón de Tori se agito al ver la indiferencia de Jade, las lagrimas amenazaban con revelar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ella inclino su rostro para evitar que su madre notara la tristeza que sentía, no sería capaz de manejar la situación.

-Tori estaré en la sala con Trina –Hablo la mujer rompiendo el silencio. La confusión estaba escrita en su rostro haciendo sentir incomoda a la chica de cabello negro, una vez más sus ojos vagaron hacia el lugar donde su hija se encontraba recostada.- Las dejare a solas.

El silencio tenso inmediatamente se hizo presente entre ambas chicas, Jade permaneció al lado de la puerta con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Una de sus manos se aferro al tirante de su bolso como si de ello dependiera su vida, los nudillos blancos no pasaron desapercibidos para Tori, su mirada estaba fija en su compañera.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Beck celebrando su compromiso? –Cuestiono la joven con sequedad ignorando la punzada de tristeza en su pecho. – Se que Sikowitz no…

-Tienes razón, Sikowitz no asigno nada. –Interrumpió con indiferencia sin moverse.- Y tampoco tengo un compromiso que celebrar.

La castaña permaneció observando el rostro pálido de Jade con confusión. Por un momento la luz nuevamente ilumino su mundo, sin embargo no pareció durar mucho.

-Al menos si vas a mentir hazlo creíble.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a la joven gótica, quien se movió lentamente hasta la cama de Tori con paso inseguro.

-Es la verdad, Beck y yo no vamos a casarnos… al menos no aun. –Agrego en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, Jade? –Exigió la chica mitad latina manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí?

-No, no puedo. –Replico la joven de ojos verdes sentándose al borde de la cama.- Y me odio por eso. No entiendo que está sucediendo conmigo, quisiera poder resolver esto que siento. ¿Qué me has hecho, Victoria?

-Algo que quizás tú nunca llegues a sentir por mi.

_-X-_

_-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida Vega, no creí que lo lograrías. –Dijo Jade en voz baja casi inaudible. _

_-Prometí que te ayudaría, Tori Vega siempre cumple lo que promete. –Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa, segundos después abrió sus brazos y comenzó a mover sugestivamente sus cejas.- ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas ahora? Si, tú lo haces. Vamos, dale a Tori un abrazo. _

_-Nunca cambiaras ¿Cierto? –Susurro abrazando a la chica con suavidad. _

_Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los rostros de ambas chicas, Jade permaneció sosteniendo a su compañera por un momento que pareció eterno, dio gracias al cielo que Tori no podía ver su rostro, o de lo contrario notaria el color carmesí en sus mejillas pálidas. Finalmente cuando se separaron noto la sonrisa brillante de la castaña, ella no tenía miedo de mostrar la felicidad que sentía al recibir un gesto cariñoso de ese estilo. Ojala algún día ella tuviera esa fuerza y confianza que Tori demostraba tener, pero sabía que tenía una reputación que mantener. _

_-Esto no significa que seamos amigas –Exclamo cruzándose de brazos sin mirarle. _

_-Lo sé, pero no me rendiré fácilmente. –Contradijo con firmeza.- Tómalo como una promesa, sabes que lo cumpliré. Quizás no hoy, no mañana… pero lo hare. _

_-Estás loca Vega. –Musito con una mueca para ocultar su sonrisa._

_-Tal vez pero siempre estaré contigo, Jade. No importa que. _

-X-

El timbre de entrada resonó por toda la escuela de Artes, Jade se alejo colocando su frente contra la de Tori, poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar la respiración. Su ropa se encontraba ligeramente desacomodada e impresentable, con un gemido de protesta la castaña se alejo y recogió su bolso del suelo, mientras que la joven pálida pasó una mano sobre su cabello con la intención de acomodarlo.

-¿Ya estas lista? –Pregunto Jade mirándola fijamente.

-Eso creo –Respondió la chica mitad latina con un leve encogimiento de hombros- ¿Cómo me veo?

-_"Hermosa, caliente… simplemente perfecta" _–Pensó la joven de piel pálida mordiendo su labio inferior.- Bien.

El brillo de decepción se hizo presente en la mirada de Tori, ella suspiro lentamente antes de asentir. No tenia caso tomar importancia de esas palabras, sabía que Jade nunca cambiaria, al menos no en lo que se refiere a ella o su relación. Las dos chicas salieron del armario del conserje con precaución, por suerte la mayoría de los estudiantes iba directo a sus salones sin prestarles la menor atención. La mano de la morena se aferro a la de Jade para llamar su atención, la joven se volvió hacia ella y miro con expectación.

-¿Podemos caminar juntas a la clase de Sikowitz? –Pregunto intentando no sonar patética.

-Como quieras. –Respondió antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Beck y su grupo de amigos.

Andre se unió al grupo concentrando su atención en la morena latina que estaba en silencio mirando el suelo. Beck y Jade estaban ocupados besándose como para notar la incomodidad evidente de Tori.

-Oye, ¿Cómo estás? –Saludo depositando un corto beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-Estoy muy bien, creo. –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

-Tori…

-Oigan vayamos a clase, a menos que queramos conseguir una detención. –Interrumpió Beck con una sonrisa sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

La chica de piel pálida observaba fijamente el rostro de Tori haciéndola sentir desnuda, un rayo de curiosidad atravesó por los ojos verdes pero desapareció con rapidez, o quizás ella lo había imaginado. Andre tomo su mano y la arrastro por el pasillo dejando atrás a una Jade West completamente molesta.

-¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y Jade? –Pregunto su amigo en voz baja con curiosidad.- ¿Hizo uno de sus comentarios?

-Algo así –Contesto apretando su mano al recordar como en cuestión de segundos la actitud de una persona puede cambiar.- Pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

**-x-**

**Muchas gracias por haber entrado y leer mi historia. **

**No olvides R&R. **

P.d: Intentare publicar un nuevo capitulo cada sabado, ya sea de esta historia o cualquier otra (Freak the freak out, A Thousand Years o She will be loved) C: Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido.

**Hasta la proxima! **

**Xo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad que me hacen feliz! :{D Wohoo… ¿Qué les parecieron los KCA? Estuvo maravillosamente Genial que Victorious ganara como programa favorito, pero me senti enfadada de que Selena Gomez ganara como mejor actriz de tv! Mi cara fue como de "WTF! ¿Por qué? O.O" Obviamente Victoria Justice es mucho mejor que ella y su programa tambien pero en fin U.U! Bueno, ya basta de quejas! T.T **

_Dark-Karumi-Mashiro : Oh disculpame! D: Realmente siento mucho haberte confundido! Y si por supuesto que esperare pacientemente para ver si me odias lol! :P_

_**Mas alla de la realidad: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sonreir pero no soy la mejor U.U Simplemente soy una chica de 17 años que le gusta escribir :) pero tus palabras son un gran halago. Tu y los demás escritores son los mejores, y los lectores no se diga ñ.ñ Gracias!**_

**Hay algo más que debo decirles chicos! Es acerca de una nueva dinámica que puede considerarse injusta o simplemente algo debió haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo para que las voces de mis lectores fueran escuchadas.**

_**La dinámica consiste en que tú, el lector, decida qué historia debe llegar a su fin. Esto significa que una de mis historias JORI compiten contra una FLEURMIONE, si esta llegara a resultar ganadora dejaría de publicar en las demás y me concentraría únicamente en esta! (Break apart Her Heart o Freak The Freak Out) Tu decides cual es tu favorita y la historia que resulte ganadora podría tener su actualización cada sábado hasta que llegara a un final digno :)!**_

**Asi que lo unico que debes hacer es: **

**+ir a mi perfil y entrar donde dice: "Poll: ¿Cual de mis historias te gustaría que llegara a su fin? **Recuerda que solo puedes votar si estas registrado ñ.ñ**!Vote Now!"**

_Los votos que se reconocen son únicamente para personas registradas, lo siento! U,U _

_**Y listo, asi de sencillo! :)**_

_**Bueno espero que les agrade esta capitulo. **_

**-x-**

Tori observo su reflejo una vez más antes de salir del sanitario, ella sonrió ligeramente y camino con tranquilidad por el pasillo. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el exterior comiendo su almuerzo, sin embargo, justo cuando iba dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo escucho algo que la dejo helada. Ella se detuvo en seco y permaneció en silencio. Una parte de su conciencia se sentía culpable de interrumpir un momento íntimo entre Jade y Beck, por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente.

-Yo también Te amo –

La voz de Beck resonó en sus oídos y por unos momentos, la castaña cerró sus ojos ignorando la punzada de dolor. La chica mitad latina sabía lo que Jade respondería, palabras que nunca iba a escuchar dirigidas a ella.

-Lo sé, muy pronto. Te lo prometo.

Tori abrió de golpe sus ojos desconcertada. La voz de Jade nunca respondió, lo cual era extraño. La joven avanzo hacia la orilla del pasillo con cuidado y observo a Beck hablando por teléfono, por un momento se maldijo mentalmente, era de esperarse que la pareja hablara por teléfono cuando no estaban juntos. Con ese pensamiento se alejo del lugar sintiéndose culpable por traicionar y espiar a su amigo.

Al pasar frente a la puerta del conserje una mano pálida tomo su antebrazo y la obligo a meterse. El pánico se apropio de su cuerpo, justo cuando iba a lanzar un grito de ayuda nuevamente la mano se coloco sobre su boca. La oscuridad no podía ayudar nada a su temor.

-Tranquila, Vega. –Susurro Jade atrayéndola más hacia ella.- No puedo creer que aun no te acostumbres a esto.

La castaña movió la mano con suavidad obligándose a mantener su compostura preocupada.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirnos? –Replico alejándose de ella.

-Parece que alguien no está de buenas, ¿Acaso la perfecta Victoria Vega tiene algún problema? –Espeto la joven de ojos verdes con diversión.- Oh ya veo que sí.

-Basta Jade. No es gracioso.

-¿Por qué no? –Insistió con malicia.- Empezaba a creer que te gustaban las emociones fuertes.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –Respondió la chica mitad latina mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un color carmesí.- Debemos volver o notaran nuestra ausencia, sobre todo Beck.

Jade borro la sonrisa en sus labios ante la mención de su novio, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba besar y acariciar a la chica frente a ella, no era el momento adecuado.

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo tienes razón. –Confeso la chica con pesadez.- Beck ya debió terminar de hablar con su madre.

-¿Te refieres a que no eras tú la que hablaba con él?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Tori podía imaginar la mirada fastidiada de la chica frente a ella.

-¿En algún momento deje de hablar ingles y por eso no entendiste? -Cuestiono sarcásticamente recogiendo su bolso.

-Lo siento, es solo que… yo, uhm… yo…

-Ahórrate tus balbuceos. –Interrumpió la joven de cabello negro.- Solo di que estabas espiando a mi novio, o mejor aun… que sigues enamorada de él.

-Jade, yo no siento nada por Beck. El es mi amigo y jamás te haría algo así. –Exclamo Tori con desesperación en su voz.

-Estoy satisfecha por tus palabras, Vega. -Contesto la chica con diversión.- Tendrás tu recompensa.

-x-

Durante el almuerzo la breve charla entre Andre y la chica mitad latina se vio interrumpida cuando Robbie llego en busca de consejos, su blog de TheSplap estaba a punto de ser cerrado. Incluso cuando Cat se unió a la mesa mostrando su nueva adquisición de la tienda del aire, estaba tan entusiasmada que no noto la tensión en la mesa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué Crees? No me importa –Exclamo Jade

-Robbie, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué quieren cerrarlo? –pregunto la castaña.

-Dicen que es aburrido, ¿ustedes creen que mi blog aburre?

-Oh miren ¿Quién es ese chico? –Señalo Beck poniéndose de pie.

Cat y Andre imitaron su acción mientras que Tori permanecía en su lugar observándolos.

-No hay ningún chico. –Dijo la joven pálida antes de marcharse.

Robbie resoplo antes de continuar desahogándose.

-No entiendo porque quieren hacer eso.

-Lamento que quieran cerrar tu blog, ¿Qué es lo que subes?

-Noticias. –Respondió inmediatamente.- Hace una semana hice un reportaje sobre la biblioteca.

-Aburrido –Musito Rex.

-¿Qué más? –Pregunto la castaña.

-También sobre el director y su oficina nueva.

Rex bostezo y Tori desvió su mirada hacia un lado antes de hablar.

-Si quieres conservar tu blog, ¿Por qué no escribes sobre los estudiantes aquí? –Sugirió.- Tú sabes, lo que hacemos en nuestras vidas.

-¿Tú crees que sea buena idea?

La morena asintió y sonrió simpáticamente.

-Claro. –Dijo antes de ponerse pie.- Oh, y por cierto no vayas a comer la nieve. Si lo haces sangraras internamente. –Explico haciendo referencia al material artificial que la máquina de Cat había producido.

-No lo hare, y gracias Tori. –Dijo observando como la chica se alejaba.

-X-

La bata color lila se aferro a su cuerpo mientras salía del baño, su cabello castaño permanecía húmedo a causa de la ducha que acababa de tomar. Victoria se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a secarlo con cuidado observando su reflejo. Durante todo el día la conversación de Beck por teléfono permanecio en su mente, sería comprensible que hablara de esa manera tan cariñosa con su madre, ¿o no? Si Jade confiaba en el, ella no debía desconfiar, pero sin duda había algo que era extraño. La chica decidió ignorar el hecho ya que Beck no sería capaz de engañar a Jade, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

-"_Fue más fácil que ella lo engañara conmigo_" –Pensó con cierta culpabilidad bajando su cabeza.

La luz de su habitación se apago haciéndola saltar por un momento, sus ojos permanecieron en el espejo observando la figura detrás de ella. Jade se limito a sonreír traviesamente antes de llevar una de sus manos al nudo de su bata y deshacerlo. Las manos de la gótica se colaron bajo la tela suave y disfrutaron de la piel desnuda de Tori. Inmediatamente la morena se puso de pie y enfrento la mirada cargada de lujuria de la chica frente a ella, las manos frescas de la joven viajaron hasta sus hombros y derribaron por completo la bata de baño que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

-"_Beck me odiaría definitivamente si descubriera lo que hago con su novia"_ –se dijo así misma mentalmente, mientras Jade la conducía hasta su cama.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, Tori coloco su cabeza en el hombro pálido de la ojiverde. El aroma a sexo, sudor y lujuria podía percibirse en el ambiente. Ninguna de las dos chicas parecía querer decir palabra alguna, simplemente permanecieron inmóviles tratando de recuperar el aliento y fuerzas. La mirada de Jade se desvió hacia el rostro de la mitad latina con curiosidad, y su dedo índice se coloco bajo su barbilla inclinándola un poco hacia arriba.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios envío escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la castaña haciéndola sentir desconcertada.

-Vaya Vega, creo que te está creciendo otra cabeza. –Dije con burla sin dejar de observarla.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hay en mi rostro? –Pregunto la chica llevando una de sus manos hasta su barbilla.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron al máximo y sin importar su desnudez se dirigió hasta su baño. La morena ahogo un grito de horror al ver el pequeño barro que estaba en su barbilla, un poco más abajo que su boca. Vagamente era consciente de la pequeña risa de Jade en su cama. Dándose por vencida regreso a la habitación cabizbaja y avergonzada.

-No me mires –Ordeno Tori acercándose a la cama.

La joven de piel pálida no pareció tomar importancia de sus palabras y continua observándola de arriba abajo.

-Prepara tu maquillaje para mañana

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta la castaña con confusión.

- porque sospecho, que tendrás que cubrir _eso_ que está en tu barbilla y las bolsas bajo tus ojos. –Susurro Jade antes de atraerla hacia ella y besarla apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo puedes besarme teniendo esto? –Cuestiono Tori en voz baja con incomodidad.

-No lo sé. –Respondió la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.- Creo que la verdadera pregunta es; ¿Cómo puedo besarte, no?

La chica no respondió a eso y capturo los labios de Jade nuevamente, esta vez ignorando el hecho que un barro crecía en su rostro y que por la mañana, sería casi imposible ocultar las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

_**-x-**_

_**Gracias por haber entrado! :D **_

_**Hasta la próxima**_

_**P.D: No olvides votar! n.ñ**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, whts up? ñ.ñ Después de salir de un bloqueo y una crisis emocional, finalmente termine este capítulo. Uno de los más difíciles ya que la inspiración desapareció mientras estaba deprimida U.U … Sin embargo, eso ya no importa porque ya deje ir el pasado y solo me concentro en el presente, donde tengo ciertas historias que terminar antes de retirarme… un tiempo. :[D**

**Quisiera agradecerles infinitamente que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia y agregarla a favoritos y alertas. Y también por agregarme en sus escritores favoritos! Gracias, son maravillosos! :D**

_Mas allá de la realidad: Muchas gracias, pequeña! :) Me sonroje, de verdad GRACIAS por tus palabras. Yo opino lo mismo sobre ti, eres una gran escritora y aunque no te conozca personalmente, se que eres una gran persona. Sé que no soy la única que piensa de esta manera, ya que todos los que leemos tus historias quedamos maravillados y satisfechos con cada capítulo, es adictivo! Y solamente tú eres la culpable de ello: D. Tu eres una de las mejores escritoras que he leído y la historia es simplemente perfecta! Por favor nunca, nunca dejes morir esa enorme, genial e incomparable imaginación que tienes! :3… P.d: He razonado y creo que tienes razón, no puedo ser tan injusta y gracias a ti, he tomado la decisión de terminar esta historia junto a la de She Will Be Loved. Sé que aun sigue siendo algo injusto pero… creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Nuevamente gracias por tus palabras! _

_Kiuser: Bienvenido/a! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te agrada! :D _

_Robertdavidac: Hey, gracias por tu comentario! Uhm, yo se que al principio si es algo descabellado de creer, y aun lo sigue siendo haha pero espero que muy pronto las respuestas a algunas de tus dudas se vayan respondiendo. En el capitulo anterior no hubo ningún flashback, y quizás por eso le falto algo más. Pero intentare agilizar la trama de manera que pronto puedan comprender porque sucede esto y como los personajes resolverán la situación, después de todo así funciona esto hehe. :) Nuevamente muchas gracias, Robert. ^_^! _

_Bella Riddle: Bella, que milagro! Por un momento creí que estaba soñando o algo así, aunque también me paso por la cabeza que esta historia ya no era de tu agrado haha. En fin, es genial volver a leer un review tuyo, ya los echaba de menos u.u! Sí, me tarde y pido disculpas. Intentare ya no retrasarme tanto, o más bien convencer a mi inspiración de que no me abandone. Y respecto a Freak The Freak Out, solo puedo dar una respuesta a todas tus preguntas: _Muy pronto lo sabrás y descubrirás :P! _Haha. Sip, estos capítulos son basados en el episodio de Robarazzi. Debo decir que la cafeína en exceso me hace escribir con ese "yo no se, que que se yo" así que intentare tomarme 4 tazas de café para andar media happy y creativa haha! Gracias, Bella! :{D_

_Lindsaywest: Pequeña, muchas gracias por tu palabras! =) Son muy apreciadas. Tu historia es grandiosa, confesare que al leerla es como si estuviera leyendo un capítulo de la serie. Me encanta tu narración, es excelentemente perfecta! Aunque tengo una duda: ¿Cuándo continuaras? :( _

_**Bueno chicos, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **_

_**Victorious o sus personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_~X~_

-¿Ves a Tori en su casillero? –Pregunto la marioneta observando la pantalla.

-Se supone que debes concentrarte en mi entrevista con Sinjin –Contesto con cierta impaciencia el joven de anteojos.

-Cállate costal de huesos. –Contradijo Rex con firmeza.- Ahora regrésale al video, bájale el volumen, haz un zoom en Tori y ponlo de nuevo.

Robbie obedeció y observo con atención el monitor frente a él.

-Ja! Se está exprimiendo un barro.– Espeto de nuevo la marioneta con burla y malicia.- Un grano.

-¿Y? –Cuestiono el chico con indiferencia.

-Oye, ese es el tipo de cosas que atraen a los jóvenes de América. Pon eso en tu inútil blog si quieres volverte popular.

-Subir a Tori exprimiéndose un barro, es malvado.

-Es noticia, viejo. –Insistió Rex.- Vamos Robb, ¿quieres ser un don nadie por el resto de tu vida?

-Yo no soy un don nadie ahora.

-Justamente eso mismo estaba pensando.

-X-

Jade observo la figura de Tori que colgaba de su espejo retrovisor, era divertido ver la cara de las personas cuando veían a la muñeca de su _supuesta enemiga_. Ella se permitió sonreír durante unos momentos, antes de bajar de su coche y caminar hacia la puerta principal de Hollywood Arts. Beck había llamado tan solo unos minutos atrás para cerciorarse de que llegaría. La joven aunque había dormido poco y su tiempo fue limitado para arreglarse, finalmente estaba en la escuela.

Sorprendentemente frente a un Victoria Vega angustiada y molesta.

Los ojos verdes de la chica viajaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por su cuerpo, "_las apariencias" _se recordó segundos después. Jade la empujo ligeramente con la intención de moverla fuera de su camino, pero Tori parecía estar unida al suelo. Su mano derecha se encontraba con firmeza sobre su barbilla, como si quisiera ocultar algo. La morena pareció adivinar su pensamiento y dejo al descubierto el barro que la noche anterior ella había visto, lucia más grande y con un aspecto poco atractivo. A Jade le encanta como luce, y se abstiene de tocarlo.

-¿Vega, cuál de las dos es tu verdadera cabeza? –Pregunto burlonamente con una sonrisa.

Tori resoplo y nuevamente lo cubrió con su mano, esta vez maldiciéndose por haber creído que la gótica la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

-Dios, no sé que estaba pensando. –Farfullo dándose la media vuelta..

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jade se desvaneció lentamente mientras la miraba alejarse, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar para comprobar que nadie había notado su preocupación. Claramente recuerda haberlo visto antes de salir de la casa de Tori, y no lucia de esa manera a menos que… La sonrisa volvio aparecer, pero inmediatamente se borro al ver a cierto joven castaño acercándose.

Beck sonrió ajeno a la tensión que emanaba la chica de ojos verdes. El extendió su mano con la taza de café y deposito un corto beso en los labios, es una rutina que Jade conoce muy bien.

-Vaya, haz tenido una buena mañana. –Afirmo sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

-Yo no estoy feliz –Replico la joven ignorando la incomodidad sentía.

-Te he visto sonreír. –Insistió.

Jade exhalo con pesadez, esta vez no tenia por que mentir.

-Está bien. Simplemente sonreía porque vi a Vega… –Beck le miro con incredulidad, y ella disfruto del momento antes de agregar una mentira piadosa.- y su otra cabeza. ¿Has visto el barro que está en su cara?

-Wow, yo… que tu… olvídalo. –Dijo el chico un poco aturdido.- Y no, no he visto a Tori.

-Nunca creí que diría esto pero, me parece que Vega luce genial.

-¿Te refieres a que…?

-Su barro exprimido parece interesante. –Finalizo asintiendo varias veces, sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada atentamente por un par de ojos marrones.

**~X~**

-Siento que todos me miran. –Espeto Tori observando a su alrededor.

Jade rodo sus ojos mientras abría su ensalada.

- Me señalan y se burlan de mi barrito. –Continuo la chica mitad latina con preocupación.- ¿No es tan grande, o si?

- Lo es. Puede confundirse fácilmente con otra cabeza. –Respondió con sequedad la joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Me dejas llevarte a un programa llamado; _Las criaturas más extrañas del planeta_? Seria grandioso.

Victoria le fulmino con la mirada mientras Jade sonreía retadoramente.

-No, no vas a llevarme a ninguna parte. –Respondió haciendo que la gótica arqueara una ceja. Las mejillas de la castaña, se tiñeron de un color carmesí antes de bajar su mirada. – ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Cat seguramente está esperando el correo en la entrada, Andre viene hacia acá… -Beck se detuvo observando como el chico de anteojos estaba siendo rodeado de chicos y chicas a unos metros.- y Robbie está ocupado con sus nuevos amigos.

-No entiendo porque lo hizo. –Replico Tori cruzándose de brazos.- Por su culpa todos miran mi barrito.

-Es imposible pasarlo por alto. –Dijo la joven de piel pálida maliciosamente.

-Gracias, Jade.

-De nada, Vega. –Contesto burlonamente antes de beber un poco de café.

Andre dejo caer su mochila y tomo asiento junto a la castaña, su mirada estaba fija en Robbie como si quisiera asesinarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto la morena al escuchar un grupo de estudiantes burlándose de su amigo.

-Ese chico y su blog, afirman que soy adicto a la salsa de tomate. –Respondió con una mueca de incomodidad.- Yo no tengo ningún problema con la salsa de tomate. –Finalizo en voz alta dirigiéndose a los desconocidos.

La mesa quedo en silencio ante la presencia de Robbie y Rex, los chicos se limitaron a observarles en silencio e incredulidad. El joven de anteojos permaneció sonriendo ignorando la tensión a su alrededor, aunque la mirada enfadada de Tori y Andre estaban empezando a incomodarlo.

-¿Qué hay chicos? –Pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Un montón burlas y rumores acerca de Andre y yo. –Contesto la castaña antes de resoplar. -¿Por qué publicaste ese video?

-Tú dijiste que buscara algo relacionado con los estudiantes y sus vidas.

-Pero no me refería a ese tipo de cosas. –Replico cruzándose de brazos.- Nos estas dejando en ridículo. Tienes que terminar con esto.

-Es cierto, además yo no soy adicto a la salsa de tomate. –Apoyo Andre frunciendo el ceño.

-Miren chicos, ustedes solos se avergüenzan. Yo simplemente los grabo, así que no borrare nada. –Contradijo poniéndose de pie e irse del lugar.

Una vez que Robbie desapareció, la mesa permaneció en silencio hasta que Jade cerró la caja de plástico con un sonido molesto.

-Creo que él tiene razón. –Dijo con tranquilidad ignorando la mirada de muerte de sus compañeros.

-Jade. - Reprendió Beck en voz baja.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Jade. –Respondió con ironía la joven mitad latina.

~X~

-¿Trina, donde diablos estas? –Pregunto Tori con desesperación. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj en su muñeca antes de continuar caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.- No, soy Victoria Beckham. Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿En dónde te metiste?... ¿Qué? ¿Y como se supone que llegare a casa?... Trina, si tuviera mi auto no estaría hablando contigo. Tú me trajiste, ¿recuerdas?... No, es peligroso y… Trina, Trina no cuelgues. Trina! - La joven Vega gruño y guardo su celular.

La impotencia corría por sus venas mientras se dirigía a su casillero. Casi toda la escuela se encontraba desierta, a excepción de algunos alumnos que practicaban alguna obra u actividad extra escolar como ella, sus conocidos se habían marchado hace una hora, o al menos eso creía cuando vio a Beck salir por las puertas. El chico estaba nuevamente hablando por teléfono y parecía muy contento. Tori cerró su casillero meditando sus opciones, podía caminar a su casa o pedirle a Beck de favor que la llevara. Aunque sería mas fácil si ella no tuviera cargos de conciencia relacionados con el.

Dándose por vencida, la castaña corrió hasta la salida con la esperanza de alcanza al chico.

-Beck, espera. – Susurro en voz baja.

El chico continuo caminando sin escuchar su llamado, Tori se lamento ya que no sabía cómo interrumpirlo. Decidió acercarse lo suficiente como para extender su mano y así llamar su atención, pero decidió guardar silencio hasta ver el momento oportuno.

-Sí, pronto iré a Canadá. Prometí que iría a visitarte, ¿recuerdas? -Respondió con tono cariñoso. La castaña se detuvo desconcertada.- Buscare una excusa creíble para que Jade no sospeche. Vamos a estar juntos muy pronto.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Victoria al escuchar las palabras de Beck, los pensamientos en su mente comenzaban a incomodarla. Parecía demasiado irreal, imposible.

¿Por qué él iba a mentirle a Jade si parecía llevarse bien con su mamá?

_-__Beck ya debió terminar de hablar con su madre –_Recordó retrocediendo. El tono que Jade había utilizado no contenía ningún rastro de molestia o repugnancia. Simplemente parecía no importarle. –A menos que… -Su voz se apago hasta convertirse en un grito ahogado.- _"Oh dios mío, ¿Qué debo hacer?" –_Se pregunto mentalmente entrando de nuevo a la escuela y dejarse caer contra los casilleros. – "_¿Esperar el momento adecuado, o… decirle a Jade antes de que algo peor suceda?"_

El sonido de su celular logro atraerla de nuevo a la realidad. Sus manos temblorosas sacaron el aparato con nerviosismo mientras leía el nombre falso en la pantalla: _Egan Dawn._

Tras tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire, la morena apretó el botón para tomar la llamada.

-¿Si? –Contesto cerrando sus ojos.

-_Vega, ¿Dónde diablos estas?_–Pregunto Jade con brusquedad.-_ Estoy esperándote en tu habitación_.

-Estoy en Hollywood Arts. Trina me olvido. –Respondió en voz baja.- ¿Puedes venir por mí? Creo que tengo algo importante que decirte.

_-¿Está todo bien? -_

-No lo sé, es algo que no puedo responder. –Dijo antes de colgar y suspirar profundamente.

**~x~**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Hasta la próxima! :{D**


	8. Chapter 8

**~x~**

_La primera vez que Jade West observo a la chica nueva, inmediatamente supo que su trono iba a ser compartido. Victoria Vega era una amenaza, una desconocida con talento y belleza. Por supuesto que no tenía comparación con ella, pero debía admitir –al menos para sí misma- que esa chica de raíz mitad latina, había causado cierto impacto en ella de una u otra forma. _

_Sus ojos habían seguido cada mínimo movimiento mientras bailaba en el escenario. El compas de sus caderas, la coordinación de sus piernas y por último, la afinación de su voz que alcanzaba cada nota a la perfección. Victoria era un nuevo descubrimiento artístico, una nueva rival para ella. Quizás era demasiado precipitado llegar a esa conclusión, la chica ni siquiera estudiaba en Hollywood Arts. Pero Jade no se sorprendió al escuchar los rumores y su absurda confirmación; Victoria Vega ya formaba parte de su escuela. _

_Un problema más que se agregaba a su lista, una piedra más que se interponía en su camino. _

_Para muchos sonaba fácil actuar, fingir ser un personaje y después olvidarlo. Jade tenía una perspectiva diferente de ver las cosas en su vida cotidiana, el dolor y rechazo de sus padres la habían enseñado actuar desde que era apenas una niña. Aprendió a fingir, ser alguien irreal que se oculta detrás de una muralla de frialdad y malicia. Una persona que en el fondo anhela dejar a un lado la máscara que ha llevado toda su vida. Lamentablemente mientras viva bajo el mismo techo que su padre y su madrastra, sería imposible. Un día en su vida era como una puesta en escena, donde tenía que cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle en su actuación. Simplemente no había lugar para los errores. _

_O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que Tori se volvió algo más que una simple rival._

_Dejo de ser la chica que quería robar a su novio, ya que no sentía nada cuando los veía juntos. Su confianza en Beck estaba segura, el sería incapaz de engañarla. Pero eso no significaba que no debería preocuparse, o mantenerse alerta. Con más razón persistiría en su plan de arruinarle la vida a la morena. _

_-Tori y Jade –Asigno el profesor mirando su libreta. _

_-¿Tori y… quien? –Exclamo con incredulidad observando a la joven pálida que sonreía. _

_El timbre de clases dio por terminada la sesión, la castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió al profesor con nerviosismo. La mirada de Jade permaneció fija en la chica que jugueteaba con sus manos, ella comenzaba a disfrutar de lo que podía causar. _

_-Lo siento pero no estoy cómoda con mi pareja –Explico al profesor con vacilación. _

_-Dame un segundo. –Respondió el hombre dándole la espalda. _

_La chica gótica se acerco a ella con una sonrisa arrogante, Tori retrocedió por inercia observándola con cierto temor. _

_-Hola pareja, me muero de ganas por golpearte…. –Dijo burlonamente.- en escena. _

_Una amenaza sin fundamente, con una pizca de malicia que tal vez su compañera no supo interpretar. Jade disfruto verla palidecer, causar miedo en ella, aun sabiendo que no se atrevería –por alguna extraña razón-. _

_-No crees que estas excediéndote un poco. –Reprendió Beck pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.- No quiero que lastimes a Tori. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres su perro guardián? _

_-No Jade, pero solo te pido que no hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte. –Explico deteniéndose frente al aula de su novia. Los ojos verdes de la chica le observaron detenidamente con fastidio antes de darse por vencida.- Prométeme que no la golpearas… fuera o dentro del escenario. –Agrego._

_-Está bien, no voy hacer nada. –Respondió con indignación.- Despreocúpate. Vega no saldrá lastimada, a menos que ella se lo busque. _

_-Jade. –Dijo el castaño con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo. _

_La gótica entro al aula ignorando su llamado, era una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar. Tenía que descubrir si detrás de todo ese rostro y actitud inocente no se ocultaba algo peor que ella. El solo pensamiento provoco una sonrisa discreta en sus labios, Victoria Vega estaba por entrar al juego maquiavélico de Jade West. _

_~X~_

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje rompió el trance en el que se encontraba, los ojos marrones de la chica contemplaron el aparato con nerviosismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la llamada? Tori inclino hacia abajo su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta, Jade estaba esperando por ella y… ¿ahora qué? El peso sobre sus hombros embargaba su pecho, casi asfixiante.

Por un momento sus parpados se cerraron, debía enfrentar lo que estaba por venir.

No sería –después de todo-, la primera vez que Jade y ella estarían en una situación de ese tipo. De lo contrario jamás hubieran tocado fondo en la extraña relación que tienen.

-_"Vamos Victoria, tienes que encontrar una solución". _–Se dijo así misma mentalmente poniéndose de pie. _–"No va a ser fácil"._

Con paso vacilante se dirigió hacia las puertas principales de Hollywood Arts, sus hombros caídos y semblante preocupado desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando el viento choco contra su rostro. El auto negro de Jade se encontraba estacionado, pero a pesar de la distancia y vidrios polarizados, podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre ella.

_~X~_

_- Vega, llegare a las 5:30. –Dijo la joven de piel pálida sentándose a su lado. _

_-¿A dónde?–_

_-A tu casa. Veremos una película y pediremos pizza. –Respondió con sarcasmo rodando sus ojos. Tori continuo observándole tratando de asimilar las palabras de Jade- El proyecto, ¿recuerdas?. _

_-Oh, eh si claro. Pero…_

_-Bien eso era todo, no me interesa lo que digas a partir de ahora. –Interrumpió la ojiverde con irritación._

_-Ni siquiera el hecho de que pueda preparar la cena, si quieres. _

_Jade le miro con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo desconfianza. _

_-¿Hablas enserio? –Cuestiono sin dejar de castaña asintió despreocupadamente ignorando el sentimiento extraño en su estomago.- Bueno, no es necesario… podemos pedir pizza o algo así. _

_-O podría cocinar. –Insistió. _

_-Vega, no quiero que hagas la cena. ¿Quién me asegura que no le pondrás veneno, o alguna sustancia química que me mate?_

_-Lo siento, Jade, pero yo no soy como tú. –Contesto con inocencia. _

_-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño con enojo._

_-Está bien. Si eres tan cobarde por tenerle miedo a una simple comida hecha por mí, entiendo. –Provoco la joven con malicia.- ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Jade West le teme a la comida de Tori Vega. _

_-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, ni nadie. ¿Entiendes eso? –Dijo con cierta exasperación.- Más vale que cuando llegue tengas todo listo, de lo contrario estrenare mis nuevas tijeras en tu cuello. _

_~x~_

Cada paso que daba resultaba incomodo y vacilante. Jade desbloqueo las puertas para que entrara lo más rápido posible, a pesar de que ningún estudiante merodeaba por el exterior de la escuela.

-Oye, vamos. Date prisa. –Espeto la joven de piel pálida ocultando su ansiedad.- ¿Por qué diablos te olvido Trina?

-Tenía que ensayar un papel que el profesor me asigno. –Respondió Tori manteniendo la calma.- Ella no quiso esperarme y no se me ocurrió alguien más que tu.

La mirada de la gótica se poso sobre ella sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia.

-Me alegra saberlo, ¿Qué harías sin mi?

-No querrás saberlo. –Contesto la castaña ganando una mirada coqueta por parte de la otra chica.

-¿Por qué no? Sin mí, seguirías siendo una persona aburrida y reprimida sexualmente.

-Jade. –Reprendió con vergüenza. Victoria disfruto de la risa divertida de la ojiverde, por inercia jugueteo con sus dedos buscando alguna manera de continuar distrayendo a su compañera.- Ya que lo mencionas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi casa?

-Espiando a tu hermana mientras se bañaba. –Bromeo con su rostro inexpresivo. Un pequeño golpe en su hombro provoco una sonrisa, Tori cruzo sus brazos con indignación fingiendo estar molesta –celosa-, por su respuesta. – ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer eso? ¿Con Trina? No me conoces, Vega. –Finalizo deteniéndose en un semáforo.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –Cuestiono mirándola fijamente.- West, responde.

La gótica piso el acelerador sin dejar de sonreír. Sus preocupaciones en esos momentos no eran importantes, extrañamente el reciente enfrentamiento con su padre no opaco su día. Ni siquiera la ultima discusión tonta con Beck. Tori de una u otra manera siempre lograba transmitirle paz, lo que provocaba –en algunas ocasiones- arranques de ira contra ella misma.

-Por muy escalofriante que parezca, soy capaz de hacer eso, pero todo depende de la persona. –Respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros.- _Considérate afortunada_.

**~x~**

-_Esto no puede estar pasando. –Grito la chica de pelo marrón sosteniendo "la comida" completamente quemada. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj más cercano, solo tenía media hora para preparar algún aperitivo.- Muy bien Tori, ahora le has dado un motivo más a Jade para burlarse de ti. _

_Trina bajo las escaleras olfateando el horrible olor proveniente de la cocina. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la bandeja de acero inoxidable que su hermana sostenía con una mueca de desesperación, la chica se acerco quitando ambos audífonos de sus oídos sintiendo lastima por ella. _

_-Tori, ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto con cierto asco.- Huele horrible. _

_-Gracias por decirme, Trina. –Contesto irónicamente la joven.- ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Jade vendrá y no tendré la cena preparada. _

_-¿Jade? ¿Jade West, la novia de Beck? –Señalo con incredulidad.- ¿No se supone que te odia?_

_La castaña rodo sus ojos mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa._

_-Si, a menos que conozcas a otra chica que se llame igual y asista a Hollywood Arts. _

_-¿Desde cuándo le preparas la cena a alguien? Sobre todo a ella. –Cuestiono Trina cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué nunca me has cocinado algo?_

_-Trina, sinceramente no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. –Respondió frunciendo el ceño.- Debo buscar una manera de tener lista la cena. _

_Durante varios segundos la mayor de las Vega analizo el semblante preocupado de su hermana, con una exhalación pesada coloco su Pearpad en la barra y tomo el teléfono. Tori le observo expectante sin romper el silencio, la chica arqueo una ceja sosteniendo su mirada curiosa._

_-¿Qué? No me mires así. Voy a salvar tu vida. –Explico con un leve encogimiento de hombros._

_-Trina._

_-Solo ve arreglarte mientras yo me encargo de esto. _

_-¿Por qué estas siendo buena conmigo? –Pregunto la morena entrecerrando sus ojos.- ¿Qué quieres? _

_-Digamos que no lo hago por ti. Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión. –Señalo con sequedad.- Y considérate afortunada, se que vas agradecérmelo más adelante. _

_Veinte minutos más tarde, Victoria bajo las escaleras vestida de manera casual. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo observando con incredulidad la mesa y los distintos platillos sobre ella, Trina continúo colocando los cubiertos ignorando la reacción sorprendida y desconcertada de su hermana. _

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Pregunto acercándose a la chica. _

_-Espera, ya casi está listo._

_-Trina, no quiero menos preciar tu trabajo pero no era necesario pedir tanta comida.-Espeto Tori frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.- Jade se dará cuenta que yo no hice eso y…_

_-Relájate, estoy segura que nunca ha probado una comida como esta. –Interrumpió.- Además puedes decir que tuviste un poco de ayuda de mi parte. _

_-Sigo sin entender porque haces esto. _

_Trina le dedico una mirada despectiva antes de volver a su tarea y suspirar con satisfacción. _

_-Listo, ahora solo falta…_

_El sonido del timbre cortó las palabras de la joven haciéndola saltar. _

_-Bien, el diablo ha llegado. Suerte. –Dijo antes de caminar apresuradamente hacia las escaleras. _

**~x~**

El silencio se apropio de cada espacio en el auto. El nerviosismo de Tori empezó a ser evidente cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, la joven de ojos verdes suspiro manteniendo la calma fingiendo no sentir la incomodidad entre ambas. Cada una de ella se sumió en sus pensamientos, no fue sino hasta que Jade aparco frente a la casa de Victoria ignorando el hecho de que pudieran descubrirla.

-Ok, Vega. Dispara. –Ordeno observándola fijamente.

La castaña desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad negándose a mirar el rostro de su compañera. Por desgracia, y como si Jade pudiera leer su mente, aseguro las puertas con candado. Tori trago saliva con nerviosismo desviando su mirada hacia un lado donde se podía ver la entrada principal de su hogar, rápidamente pensó en algo sin importancia pero que lograra engañar a Jade.

-Dijiste que ibas a decirme algo importante. –Continúo esperando alguna respuesta.- Así que…

- ¿Dije que era algo importante? –Interrumpió la morena en voz baja.- Ahora que lo pienso es bastante tonto.

-¿Enserio? –Cuestiono Jade con no muy convencida.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Nada, es algo sobre la obra que estoy realizando. Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme a ensayar. –Mintió levantando su mirada y ver el rostro pálido por primera vez desde que subió al auto.- Pero no tienes porque hacerlo, se que tienes cosas importantes que hacer y…

-Tori, está bien. –Hablo la chica deteniendo la diatraba nerviosa de la morena.- Voy ayudarte, aunque sé que estas mintiendo.

La afirmación de la gótica la hizo palidecer y perder el uso de las palabras por unos momentos.

-Espero saber muy pronto la verdad del porque actúas así, o yo misma voy averiguarlo. –Finalizo Jade quitando el seguro y desviando sus ojos hacia el frente.

_**~X~**_

_-Fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sobre todo si fue hecho por ti. –Exclamo la joven de piel pálida frotando su estomago. _

_-Lo tomare como un halago. –Contesto la morena con una pequeña sonrisa. Se prometió mentalmente compensar a Trina de alguna manera, tenía un poco de dinero guardado por lo que no sería tan complicado regresar su favor.- ¿Quieres un poco de postre? _

_-No, ya ha sido suficiente. Además, no creerás lo que te dije, ¿verdad? _

_El rostro desconcertado de Victoria provoco un gruñido molesto de Jade. _

_-Hablo acerca de lo bueno que fue la cena, es obvio que tú no la cocinaste. –Explico lentamente como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Confiesa que tú no hiciste nada, y quizás comeré un poco de postre._

_-Olvídalo. –Espeto Tori rodando sus ojos.- Es mejor que iniciemos con el proyecto. ¿Cuál será la trama?_

_-Está bien, después de todo a eso he venido. Sin embargo, se que estas mintiendo. –Agrego la joven mirándola intensamente.- Y no trates de negarlo… A propósito, de una vez te aclaro que aparentaras ser la débil e ingenua, no yo._

_-¿Por qué yo? –Protesto la castaña frunciendo el ceño._

_-Debido a que eres perfecta fingiendo serlo._

_**~X~**_

Afortunadamente Trina se encontraba en su habitación cuando ambas entraron. Jade mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo mientras seguía a la chica mitad latina, el silencio estaba volviéndose incomodo y frustrante. Ella deseaba saber que ocurría con Tori, y averiguar la verdadera razón del porque decidió ocultarlo. No es como si fuera a golpearla o algo por el estilo, sería incapaz de lastimarla físicamente.

-Entonces, ¿a quién estas interpretando? –Pregunto la ojiverde rompiendo el silencio.

-Lucy Edwards; alguien que debe decirle a su mejor amiga que su novio la engaña.

La castaña contuvo la respiración por unos momentos esperando alguna reacción de su compañera, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un asentimiento indiferente. Jade no había captado el mensaje oculto entre sus palabras. Ella le entrego el guion y después de unos minutos la gótica se puso de pie con su rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Lucy? –Pregunto en voz baja sin romper el contacto visual.- Te vez un poco pálida.

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo, pero vas a molestarte. –Afirmo la castaña jugueteando con sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –Cuestiono Jade arqueando una de sus cejas.

- Se trata de tu relación con Beck.

_**~X~**_

_-Es una descarada. –Exclamo la chica mitad latina _

_-¿Quién? –Pregunto Andre desconcertado. _

_-Jade, estoy segura de que le está diciendo a Beck a detalle cómo me va a golpear. _

_Tori lamio sus labios inconscientemente mientras veía a su compañera que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia. Los comentarios de Cat lograron llamar su atención por unos momentos, antes de volver a la cuestión que causaba preocupación. _

_-¿Qué voy hacer si me golpea de verdad? _

_-Sangraras y recogerás tus dientes –Respondió el chico sin inmutarse. _

_-Que buena idea! –Dijo con ironía. _

_-Es combate escénico. No te van a lastimar de verdad. –Consoló Andre con indiferencia._

_La castaña rodo sus ojos y gruño por lo debajo._

_-Sí, pero los accidentes pasan, ¿y si ella causa un accidente a propósito? _

_-¿Qué no han ensayado ustedes dos? –Cuestiono su amigo cruzándose de brazos con cierta preocupación._

_-Sí, ayer…-Mintió desviando su mirada por un momento.- saliendo de clases y hoy en un descanso._

_-¿y te hizo algo que te doliera? -Pregunto Andre frunciendo el ceño._

_-No, pero tal vez está esperando hacerlo frente a toda la clase para humillarme. –Respondió con angustia la morena._

_-Si lo hace le bajaran dos puntos de su calificación –Tranquilizo su compañero. _

_-Genial, ella sacara 8 y yo tendré la nariz negra y el ojo roto. _

_-Creo que quisiste decir…_

_-Se bien lo que dije. –Interrumpió Victoria con cierta exasperación. _

_**~X~**_

-Te equivocaste. –Señalo Jade desconcertada.- Según el guion…

-Es Mark, lo sé. Pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu relación Beck. –Interrumpió la morena con nerviosismo.- Se que está prohibido cuestionarte pero, tienes que saberlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Vega? Mi relación Beck, ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Todo Jade. –Respondió Tori con voz quebrada.- Me está matando por dentro.

_**~X~**_

_-Ahora los siguientes –Indico el maestro.- Tori y Jade._

_La morena observo a la ojiverde levantarse con aire de suficiencia, la sonrisa en sus labios no paso desapercibida. _

_-No quiero –Susurro a Andre._

_-Tranquila. –Contesto su amigo entregándole lo que necesitaría. _

_Jade coloco el gorro mientras la castaña comenzaba a explicar la trama de su actuación. Sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de Tori apretándolos un poco, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven quien intento mantener la compostura._

**~X~**

-Espera, no sigas diciendo estupideces ni juegues con eso. –Exclamo la gótica retrocediendo lentamente. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en Tori, llenos de incredulidad y una pizca de temor.- Vega…

-No lo olvide, Jade. He roto la regla del juego. –Interrumpió bajando la mirada.

El silencio se apropio de cada rincón en la habitación. La tensión comenzaba a volverse incomoda y asfixiante para la chica de cabello negro, quien ya estaba a una buena distancia de su compañera. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente pero las palabras quedaron muertas en su garganta. Una parte de su cerebro exigía que detuviera todo y saliera corriendo, pero la otra –parte irracional- se aferraba a permanecer escuchando lo que probablemente era algo peor que la peste.

-Lo intente, realmente lo intente pero… -La voz de Tori se desvaneció al sentir el dolor del nudo en su garganta.- no pude.

-Calla. –Ordeno la gótica levantando su mano y dar la media vuelta.- No quiero escucharte. Debiste decírmelo antes de llegar demasiado lejos, yo habría… olvídalo.

-Jade, créeme que nunca imagine que esto sucedería.

-Amo a Beck y nada puede cambiar eso. –Afirmo la ojiverde mirándole sobre su hombro.

La humedad en los ojos de Tori comenzaba a volverse más difícil de evitar. El rostro de la castaña se deformo en una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras, casi como si hubiera recibido una puñalada. Jade ignoro la sensación de culpa que sintió al verla, incluso se abstuvo de abofetearse así misma por la mentira que había dicho.

En algún momento ella también rompió la regla del juego.

Se suponía que la relación entre ambas era solo física, un pasatiempo nada importante. No se suponía que al estar juntas disfrutara de sus caricias y bromas, que el tiempo que compartieran se convirtiera en algo deseado por ella. Sin embargo, Jade no podía rendirse. No aun.

-¿Y el te ama a ti? –Cuestiono la castaña conteniendo las lágrimas, ocasionando que la otra chica le mirara sorprendida.- Responde. –Exigió acercándose a ella haciéndola retroceder.

-Es una pregunta tonta, por supuesto que Beck me ama. Tú lo sabes.

-No Jade, yo no sé lo que él siente por ti. –Replico Tori observándole con intensidad.- Pero estoy segura que si lo hiciera… el no te estaría engañando.

**~x~**

_El olor desagradable de comida barata en el ambiente comenzaba a provocarle nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Tori continuo con su trabajo de limpieza ignorando la sensación molesta, el policía permanecía sentado en una de las sillas jugueteando con su celular sin prestarle la mínima atención. Sería fácil escapar, pero muy arriesgado si no lo lograba. Por milésima vez maldijo la razón del porque se encontraba en esa situación, hubiera sido sencillo confesar que todo fue una mentira de Jade, una venganza o quizás una broma pesada. Pero algo impidió que lo hiciera, y no sabía el porqué. _

_Ni siguiera eran amigas… o al menos la ojiverde no la consideraba algo parecido. _

_El sonido de pasos acercarse, hizo que la castaña detuviera por unos momentos su tarea con la esperanza de que Derick la dejara ir a casa. Sin embargo, la persona detrás de ella era la causa principal de su estadía en ese lugar. Jade torcio la boca antes de dejar caer sus brazos en cada lado de su cuerpo con pesadez. _

_-No lo entiendo._

_-¿Qué? –Pregunto la castaña observándole._

_-Se que Andre te dijo que todo había sido falso. –Respondió con tono lleno de obviedad.- La sangre, el moretón… ¿Qué es eso, macarrón con queso? _

_-Eso parece, ¿no? –Contesto Derick sin levantar la vista. _

_Victoria le fulmino con la mirada antes de ponerse de pie. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono observando a Jade desconcertada._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?–Replico la gótica mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_-Jade ambas estudiamos aquí, y va a ser muy patético que estemos peleando toda la vida.-Explico Tori caminando a la pared opuesta._

_La joven de piel pálida cerro sus ojos momentáneamente y respiro profundo, no se suponía que su compañera reaccionaria de esa manera. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar seguir así como así? –Pregunto con ironía ganando una mirada cansada de la otra chica.- ¿Aceptaste el castigo, la baja de puntos y limpiar el escenario tras la función del viernes en la noche, solo porque quieres evitar problemas? _

_-Más o menos. –Respondió Victoria asintiendo._

_-No puedes ser linda conmigo, si yo soy mala contigo. Así no funcionan las cosas. _

_Tori rodo sus ojos una vez más antes de responder. Fue una pérdida de tiempo intentar entender a Jade, formar una amistad o por lo menos, un acuerdo de civilización entre ambas. La cena aunque había sido buena, termino volviéndose un caos donde nunca pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. Quizás esa había sido la verdadera razón del porque su compañera fingió ser golpeada, todo fue parte de un plan para estropear su calificación e imagen frente a los demás. _

_La única solución más eficaz –y sensata- era ignorar lo ocurrido. Responder a los comentarios y hechos de Jade solo complicarían más las cosas. Simplemente seria un cuento de nunca acabar, Tori deseaba terminar con eso. _

_-Entonces intenta ser linda conmigo alguna vez. –Dijo la morena con cierta exaltación.- Tal vez así funcione. Ahora, vete… me falta mucho puré de papa por limpiar. O ajo molido._

_~**X~**_

-Estas mintiendo. –Espeto Jade con enojo. Fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su cuerpo, la sola idea de una traición la estremecía. Ella se negaba a creer las palabras.- ¿Hasta donde puedes llegar? ¿Qué pretendes diciendo que mi novio me engaña? Si lo que tú quieres es que termine con él, estas equivocada. Beck me ama y yo a él.

-Si lo quisieras como dices, jamás lo hubieras engañado conmigo. Ni el…

-Fue un maldito error, Vega. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –Interrumpió Jade con su rostro inexpresivo. – Tu no fuiste para mi más que un estúpido error, un pasatiempo con el cual me divertía. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros ni siquiera puede considerarse un engaño, porque ni para eso me serviste.

El rostro de Jade giro 180° grados hacia la izquierda en una fracción de segundo. Tori dejo caer su mano al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. La muchacha de cabello negro poso una de sus manos sobre la parte adolorida, observando sorprendida a la chica mitad latina. Al ver sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente revelando a la mayor de las Vega con su ceño arrugado. Sus ojos vagaron hasta ambas chicas con preocupación y curiosidad, sin embargo, al notar la humedad en el rostro de su hermana inmediatamente se acerco.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Pregunto notando la mejilla hinchada de la ojiverde.- ¿Tori?

-Fuera. –Señalo sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente. La mirada vidriosa de la castaña permanecía fija en la gótica, ignorando la presencia de su hermana.- Vete.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jade dejo caer su mano sin romper el contacto visual con Tori. La tensión en el ambiente había aumentado, a tal grado que era casi asfixiante para ella. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la mirada acusadora de Trina, se sintió expuesta y fuera de lugar. Decepcionada de sí misma por acobardarse y no decir lo que realmente sentía.

-No me obligues a utilizar mis técnicas de defensa personal contigo. –Amenazo Trina colocándose frente a su hermana.- Así que fuera de esta casa, antes de que realmente te deje un ojo morado.

-Me iré, pero no porque tu o tu hermana lo digan. –Respondió la chica de piel pálida observando a Tori sobre su hombro por última vez.- Y a propósito Vega, nada de lo que digas o hagas va hacer que deje a Beck.

Una vez que Trina escucho el portazo de la puerta principal se volvió hacia su hermana con preocupación. La joven comenzó a sollozar, dejando que todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento saliera a la superficie. Después de casi una hora finalmente Tori logro calmarse un poco, Trina la libero de sus brazos y le observo con preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre Jade y tú? –Pregunto en voz baja.- Te prometo que no voy a juzgarte, pero dime la verdad Tori.

-No puedo hablar de eso. –Dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo de su habitación. - Por favor Trina, quiero estar sola.

-Pero…

-Fue un error… un maldito error. –Interrumpió cerrando sus ojos para impedir que las lágrimas nuevamente escaparan de sus ojos. – Enamorarme de Jade West fue un estúpido error que nunca debí cometer.

**~x~**

**-F-**

"_La mentira es un triste sustituto de la verdad, pero es el único que se ha descubierto hasta ahora."_

**_-_Elbert Hubbard.**

**~x~**

**¿Cómo están chicos/as? Espero que esta continuación haya sido de su agrado. **

**-Gongo: Hola! :D Creo que si un poco, haha solo hay 3 opciones: la que todos los fans jori imaginan y desean, la absurda T_T y por último la inesperada u.u. Gracias por tu comentario. **

**-Más allá de la realidad: Alma, gracias por tus palabras :)! Realmente aprecio tus comentarios, y ten por seguro que yo opino lo mismo de ti. **

**-Kiuser1: Oye! =) Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. **

**-Bella Riddle: Pequeña Bella! Muchas gracias por tu comentario =) Como siempre logran hacerme sonreír haha, enserio que eres la comentarista más divertida #lol Juro que tome las tazas de café para poder escribir esto y creo que fueron más de dos :/. **

**-YO: Hey! C: gracias por tu comentario. Y por supuesto que sí, espero que esta continuación haya sido de tu agrado. **

_Adios Chicos! :D_

_Gracias por haber entrado a leer._

**N.A: Esta historia aun no termina. Solo faltan un pocos capítulos a la derecha y concluirá. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? Finalmente estoy de vuelta y mas ansiosa que nunca para acabar esta historia. Va por ustedes chicos! ;) Agradezco sus comentarios de apoyo y bueno, ahora que She Will Be Loved ha terminado esta es la segundo historia que tengo en la mira terminar ñ.ñ Gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten de la continuación.**

Bella Riddle, Ola K Ase, Mas alla de la realidad, MWH98, Blue-Red moon, dcksc, EatsBooks y Nara375.

**~x~**

Jade exhalo con pesadez mientras azotaba la puerta del hogar Vega.

El nudo en su garganta había incrementado su tamaño impidiendo maldecir la situación. Rápidamente subió al auto color negro y se marcho lo más pronto posible, apretando con fuerza el volante deseando que fuera el culpable de todo lo que sucedía.

Las palabras de Tori continuaban resonando en su cabeza sin parar. Ojala hubiera visto un atisbo de mentira en su mirada, pero lo único que había en sus ojos, voz y rostro, era la honestidad. Incluso si Beck estuviera engañándole no lloraba por él o su relación, sino por la inseguridad que agobiaba su mente.

Su miedo a quedarse sola era el culpable de haber caído tan bajo y utilizar a la morena. Pero por alguna extraña razón Victoria permitió que la tratara de esa manera, y Jade nunca comprendió el porqué. O tal vez se negaba a creer lo que siempre había estado frente a ella.

**~x~**

Beck mantuvo su mirada en el rostro inexpresivo de su novia. No podía terminar de entender lo que sucedía, es como si hubiese hecho algo malo y Jade quisiera hacerlo sentir miserable. Aunque sus reclamos serian mil veces mejor que un silencio incomodo y tenso.

-¿Vas a decirme quien te hizo eso? –Pregunto intentando abrazarla.

La joven se alejo de su tacto como si quemara, sus pies comenzaron a pasearse de un lado a otro en el pequeño remolque. Beck noto la furia en los ojos verdes, la tempestad que experimentaban las emociones de Jade y parecía no detenerse a corto plazo. Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que la ojiverde apareció en su puerta con una de sus mejillas enrojecida, la ira corrió por sus venas al imaginar al culpable, pero Jade aseguro que ninguno de sus padres lo había hecho.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Respondió con voz seca deteniendo sus pasos.

-Jade, soy tu novio. Creo que tengo derecho a saber quién te golpeo y porque lo permitiste.

-Si hubiese querido me habría defendido, no necesito tu ayuda.

Beck resoplo y paso una de sus manos a través de sus cabellos rebeldes. Le resultaba fácil enfadarse con Jade en situaciones como esas, la chica podía ser tan obstinada y terca que lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-¿Entonces porque diablos no lo hiciste? –Cuestiono el chico alzando su voz con cierta frustración. No era un gran aliado de la violencia, pero al ver la hinchazón en la piel de su novia hacia que su sangre hirviera.- Dime quien fue.

-No sé porque rayos creí que me harías sentir mejor.

-Estoy intentándolo, pero tú no me lo permites.

Jade exhalo pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta del remolque, pero la mano de Beck se coloco en su antebrazo deteniéndola. Sus intentos de zafarse fueron en vano, aunque el agarre no le hacía daño en lo más mínimo.

-Suéltame.

-No vas a irte hasta que me digas quien fue el culpable.

-¿Vas a golpearme también? Hazlo si quieres, pero no te diré nada. –Contesto la chica de piel pálida fulminándolo con la mirada.

El chico gruño con impotencia a sabiendas que no conseguiría nada. Su mano soltó el antebrazo de Jade y la dejo ir sin ningún esfuerzo, lo mejor por el momento era que ambos se tranquilizaran.

-Esto no ha terminado, Jade. –Dijo en voz alta al ver como la joven se marchaba sin darle una segunda mirada.

-Para mi si, Oliver.

**~x~**

Al día siguiente, la gótica entro directamente al armario del conserje. Su llegada a la escuela fue más temprana que la de cualquiera de sus amigos, su propósito era evitarlos por resto del día, aunque tuviese que estar encerrada en ese pequeño cuarto.

Gracias a una bolsa de hielo y maquillaje no había marca alguna en su mejilla. Increíblemente la mano de Tori era más pesada de lo que imagino, no es que algún día hubiera imaginado que la abofetearía de tal forma, pero no podía culparla. La noche anterior fue imposible no recordar lo ocurrido, el golpe fue algo mínimo de lo que realmente debió recibir.

Ella había roto el corazón de la chica egoístamente.

La ira contra sí misma atormentaba su mente, reclamando el no haberla escuchado o actuado de diferente manera. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si aceptara sentir lo mismo por la castaña, pero se negaba hacerlo. Si todo aquello había empezado mal, terminaría de igual forma. Aunque Jade sabía que existía la posibilidad de que ocurriera lo contrario.

-Sera un largo día. –Se dijo así misma observando el techo del lugar.

El timbre anuncio el inicio de clases, la joven de ojos azules se puso de pie con desgano acomodando su bolso. Maldijo una vez más la situación antes de abrir la puerta y observar a Cat que caminaba observando su nueva adquisición de la tienda del cielo. Agradeció que la pelirroja estuviera distraída, o de lo contrario tendría que escuchar sus locas diatrabas sin sentido, pero tan pronto como empezó a caminar sintió una mano en su antebrazo. Un escalofrió recorrió su piel de inmediato y dirigió sus ojos con desprecio hacia la persona que se atrevió a tocarla.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Vega? –Pregunto al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre. – Suéltame.

Trina hizo caso omiso de su tono y mirada, mientras observaba con frialdad su rostro.

-Imagino que ya estas satisfecha con el resultado de tu broma. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de herir a Tori de esa manera. Felicidades Jade, ganaste… Pero ahora que todo termino, no quiero verte cerca de ella.

-Lo que sucedió no es de tu incumbencia. –Replico la chica tirando de su brazo con brusquedad.

-Ella es mi hermana y por supuesto que también es asunto mío. Pero esto no se quedara así.

-¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Tu? –Contesto Jade burlonamente.

-Tómalo como quieras, pero ten cuidado… un día de estos recibirás el resultado de tus acciones con Tori.

Trina se alejo sin flaquear en su postura de seguridad, mientras que la chica de cabello negro permaneció de pie sin atreverse a mover.

-Estúpida Trina. –Murmuro con enojo, ignorando la pizca de temor que habían causado las palabras de la morena.

**~X~**

Andre contemplo el rostro de su amiga con preocupación. Era tan obvio que la chica estaba deprimida, algo que nunca imagino llegar a ver. Tori siempre mantenía una sonrisa a pesar de que su mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos, su amiga siempre buscaba una solución a los problemas antes de rendirse, y nunca permitió que su estado de ánimo se viera relejado en sus acciones… al menos hasta ese día.

Aun podía notar sus ojos hinchados bajo todo el maquillaje, pero lo más importante era la tristeza en su mirada. Los ojos marrones que acostumbraba a ver llenos de alegría estaban cubiertos por un manto de nostalgia. Afortunadamente el profesor no había notado su falta de atención, y Tori parecía estar perdida dentro de sus pensamientos.

El timbre para el cambio de clases resonó por toda la escuela y rápidamente todos se pusieron de pie para marcharse, a excepción de ellos dos. Andre suspiro en voz baja y coloco su mano cuidadosamente sobre el hombro de la chica mitad latina.

-Vamos Tori, debemos irnos. –Susurro en voz baja observándola fijamente.

La castaña asintió y recogió sus cosas sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

-Lo siento, he perdido la noción del tiempo.

El chico sonrió y tomo la mochila de Tori sorprendiéndola con su acción.

-Hoy no te vez muy bien. –Señalo dejando de sonreír.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

Tori sonrió por primera vez y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

-Estoy bien.

-Pero, ¿estás segura? –Insistió obteniendo una mirada comprensiva de la morena.

-Si, Andre.

La falta de palabras y conversación fue un indicio de que algo ocurría, pero el chico decidió no presionarla. Aunque interiormente la preocupación empezaba a consumirlo.

-Bien, pero…

-No me dejes sola, es lo único que te pido. –Interrumpió Tori con voz quebrada.- Por favor.

Andre asintió con su ceño ligeramente arrugado, pero no exigió explicaciones.

-No voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometo.

Con una sonrisa de alivio y ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven castaña asintió reanudando su camino hacia el aula.

**~x~**

La hora del almuerzo llego inevitablemente, y fiel a su palabra, Andre permaneció al lado de Tori. Cat se encontraba en la mesa sosteniendo una revista que creían haber desaparecido, pero la castaña no tenía fuerzas para regañar a la chica.

-Voy a comprar nuestra comida, ¿te importa si vas a sentarte con Cat un momento?

Tori observo a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo, pero aun así se dirigió hacia la mesa que ya ocupaba la pelirroja.

-Tori, mira esto… -Dijo Cat colocando la revista frente a ella.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Jade?

El nombre de la chica envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la morena, quien fingió observar la página con interés. Cat sacudió su cabeza infantilmente y continuo explicándole a Tori lo que podía lograr con una plancha de ese tipo. Beck pareció desesperarse y se marcho con el celular en mano intentando localizar a Jade.

-No entiendo porque el amor siempre tiene que ser tan complicado. –Espeto la pelirroja sin notar la tensión en el cuerpo de la castaña.

-He vuelto. –Anuncio Andre colocando su burrito sobre la mesa. – Al parecer Beck se va a volver loco, lleva todo el día intentando localizar a Jade.

-Seguramente está enferma. –Respondió Cat con cierta preocupación.

-No lo creo, pero si Jade no quiere ser encontrada así será. Es una experta haciéndolo.

Tori asintió de acuerdo y sintió unas ganas repentinas de alejarse de sus amigos, escucharlos hablar de Jade provocaba un sentimiento profundo de enojo y dolor. En cualquier lugar podía verla, a pesar de no estar allí. Recordaba sus peleas y conversaciones poco convencionales, hasta que de nuevo regresaba la imagen de Jade diciéndole que todo había sido un error.

Ella era un error que muy difícil de pasar por alto, lo comprobó cada vez que la chica la acariciaba con ternura y cuidado. Pero si Jade estaba asustada, nunca aceptaría verdaderamente lo que sentía por ella.

-Regreso en un momento. –Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Voy al baño

-Cat, ¿puedes acompañarla?

-Andre, estoy bien. No tardo. –Aseguro Tori con una sonrisa vacilante.

Sus piernas se movieron a través del lugar con cautela, asegurándose de no toparse con cierta chica de cabello negro y piel pálida. No tenía miedo de lo que Jade pudiera hacer, sino de llorar por lo que había sucedido. En alguna parte del engaño había permitido que su corazón se interpusiera, y sin notarlo se lo entrego a la chica cuyo corazón pertenecía a alguien más. Alguien que posiblemente no la amaba y entendía.

El pasillo desierto permitió que exhalara con alivio, sus tacones hicieron eco a través de las paredes hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Agradeció que nadie estuviera adentro, la hacía sentir cómoda en la soledad, o eso creía hasta que la última puerta se abrió revelando a la persona que estaba evitando. Los ojos azules de la chica permanecieron en su rostro antes de desviarse hacia el otro extremo de lugar. En una fracción de tiempo muchas emociones quedaron expuestas a través de la mirada de la gótica. Sin embargo, Tori trago saliva manteniendo sus ojos en Jade.

-Toma una fotografía si quieres. –Espeto la joven con voz irónica.

-Aléjate de mi, Jade. –Susurro Victoria desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.- No quiero volver a verte.

-Tengo la misma petición para ti… pero eso no ocurrirá pronto. Desgraciadamente lograste entrar en esta escuela.

-Eres actriz, puedes fingir que no existo. Hare lo mismo. –Dijo con valentía.

Jade sacudió su cabeza con diversión y sonrió ante el intento de intimidación de la chica.

-Eso estaba haciendo, pero tú no eres lo suficientemente buena para hacer un papel de ese tipo. Eres débil, Victoria.

Tori apretó los puños con impotencia antes de dar media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar, pero Jade parecía no estar dispuesta a dejarla en paz.

-Solo intento hacer lo correcto esta vez. –Dijo en voz alta al notar que ningún estudiante transitaba por el pasillo.- Acepto que te hice daño, pero siempre supimos como terminaría esto.

La castaña detuvo sus pasos, pero se negó a mirar hacia Jade. No importaba que la chica estuviera siendo honesta, de todas maneras eso no cambiaria lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Y aun así tu aceptaste. –Finalizo Jade tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Lo hice porque tenía la esperanza de que algo cambiara, pero me equivoque. –Respondió Tori con sequedad. – Tenías razón cuando dijiste que fue un maldito error, Jade. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros debe quedar olvidado, Beck no merece saber de tu engaño conmigo. Lo único que lamento es haber traicionado a un amigo.

-El nunca fue tu amigo. –Replico con obstinación la chica de piel pálida.

-Y el no es el amor de tu vida.

Una pequeña risa emano de los labios de la joven de ojos azules y asintió con diversión.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero no creo que exista la posibilidad de que tú lo seas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Tori mirándole sobre su hombro. – Nadie te entiende como yo. ¿No es suficiente razón?

-No Victoria, no es suficiente. Yo necesito a una persona que pueda sostenerme.

-Eso es lo que siempre he hecho, Jade. A diferencia de ti. –Contesto acercándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Tori sonrió con tristeza y sostuvo la mirada intensa de la chica, su corazón estaba latiendo agitadamente por la cercanía, pero no podía herirse así misma más de lo que ya estaba.

-Espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Jade se deformo en una mueca de confusión al mismo tiempo que contemplaba como Tori se alejaba por el pasillo con la frente en alto… Sin mirar atrás. Parpadeo varias veces para evitar que la humedad se apropiara de su mirada, pero fue inútil. No tenia porque sentirse de esa manera, pero perder a Tori dolió mas de lo que imagino.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, pudo haber funcionado… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**~x~**

-¿Qué tenemos de interesante hoy, chicos? –Pregunto Robbie entrando a la sala de ordenadores con una sonrisa.- ¿Hay alguna novedad?

Un rubio casi al final de la sala alzo su mano con inquietud e inmediatamente llamo la atención del chico.

-Robbie, creo que tienes que ver esto. –Dijo señalando su monitor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No puedo asegurarlo, es mejor que lo escuches y juzgues por ti mismo.

El joven de anteojos tomo los auriculares con curiosidad y contemplo el monitor con atención, pero sin duda lo que más causo impacto fue la conversación de las chicas que fingían odiarse. Al terminar la grabación el rubio le observo fijamente esperando respuesta alguna, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada sorprendida de Robbie.

-¿Cuándo grabaste esto? –Cuestiono con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hoy mientras todos estaban almorzando.

-Esto será una bomba. – Afirmo mientras se enderezaba y llamaba la atención de todos.- Les tengo una tarea interesante. No quiero videos de granos en frentes, ni de pelirrojas obsesionadas con las compras… Quiero videos de Tori y Jade juntas.

**~x~**

**Sé que es una continuación corta, pero es un aviso de que no me he olvidado de ustedes :)! **

**Me despido, no sin antes asegurarles que esto continuara más pronto de lo que imaginan :P Bueno quizás no tan pronto, pero al menos no será para el próximo año XD!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! ;) ¿Adivinen quien ya salió de la universidad y tendrá tiempo de escribir? :P Yeah, estoy más que lista para terminar la si es posible este verano. Espero que les agrade la continuación. Yay! **

_Joriness: Hola, antes que nada agradezco tu comentario. Ahora respondiendo únicamente a tus preguntas:_

_Primero: No, no me siento mal al ver que mis historias están incompletas, al contrario, siento igual que cuando dicen completas. Lo único que cambia es que recuerdo que aun tengo un compromiso por terminar._

_Segundo: No fue una segunda nota de autor, creo que si eres tan buen lector debiste haberlo notado, o fuiste al único que no le apareció el capitulo siguiente. _

_Tercero: No fueron y no son excusas, simplemente yo no soy como algunos escritores que dejan incompletas las historias y rompen el compromiso que tienen con sus seguidores. Creo fielmente que si al menos vas a dejar de publicar, los lectores tienen derecho a saber las razones, y con esto me refiero a los que desde un principio han seguido la historia y no se quejan del tiempo de cada actualización. Con esto último te hago una cordial invitación a que si no te parece como se desarrolla la historia, puedes dejar de entrar o comentar… supongo que como buen lector que eres encontraras muchas más y mejores historias que leer ;) _

Robertdavidac_**:**_ Robert, es un placer leerte de nuevo! :) Agradezco infinitamente tu comprensión y comentario, realmente los aprecio. Gracias! ñ.ñ Tomare en cuenta tu punto de vista aunque no puedo hacer promesas :P haha

Guest: Hi! ;) Muchas gracias por comentar. Realmente aprecio tus palabras.

Guest : Hello ñ.ñ! Thanks.

Nara375: Hey! ¿Qué tal? :D Gracias por comentar y entrar a leer nuevamente esta historia. Tomare en cuenta tus palabras, pero no prometo nada XD!

Bella Riddle I: Bella, es un gusto recibir un comentario tuyo! :{D Te agradezco que hayas entrado nuevamente a leer esta humilde historia después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, eso me demuestra que si existen fieles y comprensivos lectores. Cumplí tu capricho :P y espero que te guste, tomare en cuenta tus palabras pero… no hare promesas haha. Te mando un abrazo y bueno, un poco tarde quizás, pero bienvenida a Fanfiction Oficialmente con cuenta. XD!

**~x~**

_-Me gusto ser su hija, ¿Puedo llamarlas mamá? – Espeto la pelirroja con una sonrisa._

_Jade se detuvo un poco sorprendida mientras que Tori empezó a toser con desesperación. Tuvo la tentación de golpearla, pero en su lugar observo fijamente a Cat. La chica continuaba sonriendo con inocencia, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas le daban imagen de una niña pequeña en espera de respuesta. _

_-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto la gótica con cierta incredulidad. La chica entreabrió sus labios dispuesta a responder, pero la mano pálida de Jade le impidió palabra alguna.- Escuche perfectamente, pero no vuelvas a repetirlo. _

_La pelirroja frunció el ceño desconcertada antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Tori. _

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Es por mi cabello? –Exclamo sintiéndose ofendida._

_-No Cat, tu pelo es muy bonito y…rojo. –Repuso la mitad latina._

_El rostro de la morena se volvió hacia la dirección de la gótica con preocupación al notar la humedad en los ojos de su amiga. Jade simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia sin saber que decir. Era increíble lo que una simple actuación podía ocasionar, la joven gótica maldijo en silencio al profesor cuya obsesión era ligarla con su peor enemiga. _

_-Escucha Cat, puedes ser nuestra hija…De Beck y yo. –Aclaro en tono paciente. _

_-Pero yo quiero a Tori. –Insistió la chica con voz chillona. – Es por mi…_

_-No eres tú, ¿entiendes?.Simplemente nunca podría tener una hija como tú con Vega._

_-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Cuestión Tori y Cat al mismo tiempo. _

_La chica de cabello negro exhalo con lentitud intentando tranquilizarse. Sus brazos se cruzaron con firmeza sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que evitaba la mirada de la morena. _

_-La extraña belleza de Vega no dejaría que tuviéramos una hija tan bella como tú, Cat. _

_Tori estaba a punto de protestar pero al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Jade decidió hacer algo que posiblemente la condenaría por el resto de su vida._

_-De acuerdo, está bien… puedes fingir ser nuestra hija. –Dijo observando el rostro de la pelirroja. Y a pesar de tener la tentación de voltear y ver la reacción de la gótica, se abstuvo a sabiendas que no le haría gracia lo que acababa de hacer._

_-Yay! Me adoptaron. –Exclamo Cat atrayendo la atención de algunos estudiantes. _

_La castaña se vio envuelta en los brazos firme de su amiga, pero Jade también fue arrastrada en el abrazo haciéndola quedar frente a ella._

_-Voy a matarte. –Susurro peligrosamente en voz baja. _

_Tori sonrió con nerviosismo apretando sus brazos alrededor de la chica pálida._

_-Se que me amas demasiado, Jade. –Replico sin saber que decir. _

…

El recuerdo de ese día y la última conversación con Tori provoco que la joven de piel pálida saliera de la escuela. No importaba que pudieran contactar a sus padres, aunque vivir con un padre obsesionado con el trabajo y una madrastra que nunca estaba en casa, eran una gran ventaja.

Su auto estaba a unos metros, pero conforme se acercaba una figura en el pavimento se hacía notar. Beck permaneció sentado al ver como su novia caminaba con su rostro inexpresivo, Jade apretó el control del seguro ignorando su presencia.

-Jade, ¿Dónde estabas? –Cuestiono el joven con molestia evidente. - Te he estado buscado durante todo el día.

-Estuve en las mismas clases que tu. –Respondió secamente la ojiverde.

-Pero me has estado evitando.

La voz de Beck se elevo hasta que su novia exhalo con frustración.

-Escucha, si lo que quieres es que me disculpe, estás perdiendo tu tiempo y saliva.

-Y de nuevo volvemos a empezar. –Murmuro el castaño pasando una mano sobre su cabello con desesperación.- ¿Qué está pasando, Jade?

Con un simple encogimiento de hombros la gótica abrió la puerta de su auto dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de Beck se apropio de su antebrazo con suavidad obligándola a detenerse.

-Por favor…

-Quiero que terminemos, Beck. –Espeto Jade mirándole sobre su hombro.- ¿Es una suficiente razón que explique mi comportamiento?

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro del chico quien alejo su tacto de Jade como si quemara. Los ojos azules de la gótica notaron la humedad que comenzaba a hacerse presente en la mirada de Beck, el dolor y confusión permanecían escritos allí rompiendo el corazón de ella. Pero era lo mejor, pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta del auto con un golpe seco.

Sin mirar atrás o arrepentirse de su decisión, Jade se alejo de Hollywood Arts dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque cierta parte de ella sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a lamentar.

**~x~**

Tori se dirigía hacia su última clase del día con el ceño ligeramente arrugado. Andre caminaba a su lado observando las partituras de su clase de música sin percatarse que la chica mitad latina se había detenido al ver como Beck entraba cabizbajo.

-"Hipócrita, hipócrita." – Se repetía así misma la castaña, mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo. – Andre.

-¿Qué sucede, Tori?

La joven trago saliva con nerviosismo y señalo a Beck discretamente, su compañero inmediatamente comprendió y parecía reacio dejarla sola.

-Estaré bien, creo que Beck te necesita más que yo. –Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Después de todo había soportado ver a Jade, y aunque unas cuantas lagrimas habían escapo de sus ojos, pudo seguir adelante y sonreír.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si Andre, además Cat estará conmigo.

El joven asintió y se alejo por la misma dirección que Beck había desaparecido.

La punzada de remordimiento se intensifico dentro de la chica, quien opto por seguir caminando deseando no ver a Jade.

_-¿Has hablado con Beck? –Pregunto Tori con preocupación observando el semblante decaído de Jade. _

_-No, y no lo hare. _

_-Jade… deberías darle la oportunidad de que te explique qué es lo que sucede. –Aconsejo la morena colocando su mano sobre el hombro pálido.- A veces no todo es lo que parece. _

_-¿Beck te envió, Vega? –Pregunto la chica con voz cargada de enojo sin darle la oportunidad de responder.- Si es así, no quiero escucharte. Ni siquiera sé porque he venido. _

_-Tal vez porque te sientes cómoda, aunque no lo quieras admitir. –Bromeo Tori rompiendo el silencio. _

_La chica de piel pálida permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a negar algo que era obvio, pues a pesar de su conocido rechazo hacia Tori, su compañía era confortable._

_-¿Qué harías en mi lugar? –Pregunto de nuevo en voz baja. _

_Tori la contemplo durante un momento antes de cambiar su posición en el sofá. Sus brazo se podían rozar al igual que sus piernas, a pesar del silencio que se apropio de la habitación la tensión no hacia acto de presencia. _

_-Si yo fuera tú… tal vez estaría un poco celosa de que tuvieras una amiga hermosa, y además modelo. –Respondió lentamente.- Pero al mismo tiempo estaría orgullosa de saber que soy yo a quien tu corazón eligió, y eso ni siquiera una modelo puede cambiarlo. _

_-¿De verdad te sentirías así? _

_-Claro Jade, si tú fueras mi pareja lucharía para mantenerte a mi lado.-Contesto Tori con sus mejillas enrojecidas._

_-¿Incluso contra una modelo? –Bromeo Jade mirándole con diversión. _

_-Seria una batalla dura, pero si… lo haría de cualquier manera. _

**~x~**

La noche se hizo presente nuevamente, y con ella una enorme cantidad de recuerdos para Tori. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron su habitación con decepción hasta detenerse en la ventana por la que Jade solía entrar. El candado estaba colocado con firmeza, asegurándole que nadie podría entrar a visitarla como antes.

Era doloroso, más de lo que quisiera admitir… pero Jade tenía razón; Siempre supo que alguien en el juego tenía que perder, e indiscutiblemente tenía que ser ella. Cansada de llorar y sentir lástima por si misma retiro las sabanas de su cama, las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor. Tori no estaba dispuesta a dormirse aun, pero el dolor palpitante en su cabeza la obligo a dejarse llevar por los brazos no precisamente de Morfeo.

_-Así que Ryder Daniels, ¿eh? –Exclamo Jade cerrando de golpe la puerta de su casillero. _

_Victoria salto ligeramente ante la repentina aparición de la gótica y el tono de voz despectivo con el que hablo. Nunca antes lo había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando se enojaba con ella. El veneno inyectado en sus palabras envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo sin saber exactamente porque. _

_-Hola Jade, veo que te has enterado. –Respondió con ironía empezando a caminar._

_-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Vega? Siempre supe que carecías de inteligencia, pero no hasta que limite. –Escupió con sequedad siguiendo sus pasos._

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Jade? –Pregunto con cansancio.- ¿ O solo has venido a insultarme? _

_-Debería decirte hasta de lo que vas a morirte, Vega… pero no lo hare._

_-¿Entonces, esta es tu forma de decirme que aceptas mi relación Ryder? –Dijo Tori sarcásticamente apresurando el paso._

_Sin embargo, Jade nuevamente se coloco a su lado con su rostro inexpresivo. Si la castaña no conociera a la gótica podría jurar que estaba molesta por su noviazgo, o más bien celosa de Ryder._

_-Como si necesitaras mi bendición. –Replico con frialdad.- Lo único que quiero saber es porque estas con él. _

_-¿Qué hay de malo en él? –Espeto Tori mirándole por primera vez.- Es atento, dulce, guapo…_

_-Y un rompe corazones, Vega. –Interrumpió Jade con voz cargada de amargura.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?_

_-Lo único que veo, Jade, es que estas celosa. _

_La joven de piel pálida se detuvo con brusquedad y le contemplo con una sonrisa burlona. _

_-Yo jamás podría estar celosa de Ryder. _

_-Nunca dije que estuvieras celosa de él, sino de mí. –Explico la castaña desconcertada.- Pareciera que te molesta el hecho de saber que tengo novio. _

_-Estoy advirtiéndote, Vega… no atribuyas cosas que no existen. _

_-¿Entonces porque estás aquí diciéndome todo esto? Ryder es un tipo genial, y además me respeta. _

_-Pero él no es tu tipo. –Insistió Jade con frustración.- El solo esta fingiendo. _

_-¿Por qué te importa, Jade? – Cuestiono Victoria con molestia. _

_-Estoy intentando salvarte de ser una burla. _

_-¿Y eso sería malo para ti, porque…?_

_-Si estás haciendo esto para hacerme enfadar, no vas a conseguir nada. Excepto un corazón roto. _

_-Mala suerte, Jade… -Exclamo en voz alta al ver como su compañera se alejaba.- Ya lo tengo gracias a ti. –Termino la morena susurrando para sí misma._

**~x~**

Terminar con Beck en el estacionamiento y con una actitud despreocupada, quizás no había sido lo mejor, pero la joven de ojos azules sentía que era una obligación hacerlo, de esa manera su ex novio podría seguir adelante, aunque eso significara ganarse su odio.

-Lo siento, Tori… pero tenias razón, a pesar de que sea demasiado tarde esto no puede terminar así. –Dijo Jade mientras trepaba ágilmente hasta la ventana de cierta castaña.- No contigo odiándome también.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el capitulo anterior :) Realmente se los agradezco. Disfruten de la continuación.**

**Mas Alla De La Realidad: Muchas gracias por tu palabras Alma, las aprecio demasiado. **

**~x~**

Era media noche cuando Jade arribo al hogar Vega, las luces del interior como de costumbre se encontraban apagadas. El jardín que era iluminado por tenues lámparas entre algunos arbustos la condujo hasta su objetivo: un árbol de tronco firme y grueso, al lado del balcón de cierta castaña. Con gran esfuerzo y cuidado, la ojiverde ágilmente trepo, sus brazos al final del camino presentaban enrojecimiento e irritación. A Jade no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sus botas produjeron un golpe seco al aterrizar sobre el balcón, afortunadamente las cortinas purpuras ocultaban su presencia.

-Eres patética, West. –Murmuro la gótica para sí misma.

Sus manos pálidas temblaban a sus costados mientras exhalaba pesadamente. Parecía todo tan cliché, Romeo estaría orgulloso seguramente de sus acciones aunque su Julieta era muy diferente a la de él. Sin perder mas el tiempo, la joven trato de abrir la ventana con un empujón silencioso.

-No, no, no, no.-Gruño en voz baja. - Muy bien, Vega, bien hecho.

Jade observo con ansiedad a su alrededor buscando otra manera de entrar, pero desafortunadamente la única opción que tenia era bajar de nuevo. Las manos de la chica se enredaron entre sus cabellos con frustración, sin perder más tiempo nuevamente trepo al árbol y bajo con prisa. Sus piernas se movieron con cuidado hacia la entrada de la casa rogando que alguno de los dueños olvidara cerrarla como de costumbre. Al parecer la buena suerte que acompañaba a Jade desapareció desde el momento que decidió abandonar a Tori.

-Juro que encontrare la forma de entrar.

Los pasos de la chica la llevaron hasta el otro lado de la casa donde cierta ventana estaba abierta. Las cortinas color rosa se movían al compas del viento y Jade no espero un segundo más para entrar a la habitación. El molesto olor a fresa inundo el sentido de la gótica, y si no fuera gracias a la oscuridad, sus pupilas estarían desorbitadas a causa de tanto color rosa. Trina se encontraba recostada en su cama, ajena a la presencia que la observaba con desprecio.

La joven de pelo negro desbloqueo la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de que la chica dormida no se moviera. El silencio estaba presente en cada rincón de la casa, pero Jade cerró la puerta con lentitud sin inmutarse por el hecho de poder ser descubierta. El pasillo oscuro la condujo hasta la última puerta color blanca, Jade contuvo la respiración y giro la perilla con lentitud. La escena que apareció frente a ella estrujo su corazón, fue una tonta cuando creyó que sería posible olvidar a una chica tan maravillosa como Tori.

Sus pasos vacilantes la acercaron a la orilla de la cama. Las sabanas blancas cubrían la mitad del cuerpo moreno y el rostro de la chica se posaba atractivamente sobre la almohada. La gótica la contemplo durante algunos minutos, debatiéndose lo que haría, podría despertarla y esperar un escándalo, o permanecer en la habitación hasta esperar el momento adecuado. Jade sacudió su cabeza ante las dos opciones, el riesgo a ser descubierta era mayor que cualquier esperanza.

La latina se movió entre sueños apretando otra almohada entre sus brazos y la pelinegra sonrió con melancolía ante el gesto.

-Jade. –Balbuceo la castaña casi de forma incomprensible.

-¿Tori? –Susurro Jade sentándose a su lado. La chica suspiro al sentir la mano de la ojiverde, incluso pareció removerse en su lugar buscando mas contacto. - Desearía que estuvieras despierta, no me importaría recibir otra bofetada porque sé que la merezco. Lo que hice estuvo mal desde el principio, ambas fuimos culpables de que esto llegara demasiado lejos y sin quererlo Tori, fui yo la primera en romper las reglas del juego.

La castaña entrelazo sus manos sin notar la mirada triste de la gótica.

-Mañana continuaras odiándome, pero te prometo que buscare la manera de arreglar todo.

Jade se inclino sobre la pequeña distancia que las separaba y unió sus labios en un beso casto. Inocente. Sin malicia. Su corazón se agito dentro de su pecho y la sensación de mariposas estremeció su cuerpo. Tori sin saberlo le había devuelto la vida. Las manos lentamente se separaron y la joven se puso de pie con cierta resistencia, deseando ocupar el lugar de esa almohada a la que Tori se aferraba. Pero debía marcharse, prepararse para el dia de mañana donde tendrían una charla.

-No voy a dejarte ir. –Susurro mientras abría la ventana.

**~x~**

Robbie observo la pantalla frente a él con incredulidad y sorpresa. Sus manos se apretaban entre sí con fuerza reteniendo un grito de asombro. Ahora podía comprender porque tanto odio de Jade hacia Tori, porque la tensión parecía asfixiante cuando estaban juntas. Ellas eran amantes. Uno tras otro video colocado en forma correcta, eran como piezas de un rompecabezas, si se unían en el lugar correcto formaban una historia o momento.

Una historia donde Tori y Jade eran protagonistas.

Un momento donde el engaño de ambas quedaba al descubierto.

El joven de pelo rizado se recargo en su silla sin dejar de observa el monitor de la computadora. Días de investigación habían dando frutos. Tras hacer un rápido movimiento de muñeca, uno de sus compañeros se acerco y Robbie lo observo con una sonrisa.

-Está prohibido acercarse a Jade y Tori. –Dijo tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

-Pero…

-Solo háganme caso, ¿de acuerdo? –Interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.- Yo arreglare las cosas.

**~x~**

Jade observaba atentamente hacia la entrada de Hollywood Arts., las caras desconocidas paseaban frente a ella sin interés alguno. Todas ellas eran ordinarias, e incluso extrañas. Su objetivo era conseguir que Tori la escuchara, que permitiera disculparse apropiadamente pero sobre todo que comprendiera sus razones. La ojiverde era consciente del pequeño resentimiento que la chica mitad latina había desarrollado hacia ella, y no podía culparla, si Beck hubiera hecho algo similar jamás lo que perdonaría.

El pequeño suspiro cansado rompió el silencio sepulcral dentro del auto. Una y otra cara aparecía frente a ella, menos la que deseaba ver. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura delgada y conocida que caminaba por el estacionamiento. A pesar de la distancia podía ver su sonrisa y mirada soñadora, esos movimientos acostumbrados que hacía con picardía. Jade apretó la mandíbula al contemplarlo, sus manos estrujaron el volante con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Por un momento la rigidez en su cuerpo la mantuvo inmóvil.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Beck desapareciera de su vista con su aparente buen humor. Para alguien que había terminado una relación de dos años en ese mismo estacionamiento, lucia como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Solo cuando Jade exhalo con decepción dispuesta a bajar de su auto, el mustang rosa de Trina apareció a la vista. Las hermanas Vega parecían estar discutiendo, a juzgar por el semblante de la más joven. Ambas bajaron del coche sin decir una palabra, como si fueran extrañas. Tori permanecía detrás de su hermana cabizbaja y con sus hombros caídos, la gótica sintió su corazón acelerar cuando paso frente a ella sin notar su presencia. Sus manos dejaron el volante y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, el nerviosismo estaba presente, pero eso no le importaba.

La joven de piel pálida bajo el auto sin molestarse en colocar el candado. Afortunadamente la castaña caminaba lento y con desgano, ajena a lo que le rodeaba, incluyendo la presencia de Jade detrás de ella.

-Tori, espera. –Exclamo Jade respirando entrecortadamente.

Los pasos de la chica se detuvieron por un momento, al mismo tiempo que la tensión se apropiaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Jade. –Respondió la castaña con voz gélida.

A pesar de que Jade estaba sorprendida por la voz de Tori continúo siguiéndola. Faltaban unos cuantos metros para la entrada, y si la ojiverde quería ser escuchada debía actuar rápidamente. Lo hizo, pero tan pronto como su mano se había aferrado al brazo de de la chica, se arrepintió de lo había hecho. La mirada fulminante de Victoria por un momento debilito su agarre, pero aun así mantuvo el contacto que parecía arder.

-Sabes que hay demasiado. –Dijo sosteniendo la mirada que los ojos marrones le brindaban.- Pero solo te pido que me escuches.

-¿Crees que es justo, Jade? –Cuestiono la morena intentando alejarse, pero la joven de piel pálida no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir fácilmente.- ¿De verdad vale la pena seguir con esto?

-Se que cometí muchas estupideces, Tori, pero la peor de todas ellas fue hacerte daño.

-Siempre lo has hecho, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? –Replico la chica con voz temblorosa.

La ojiverde bajo la mirada con culpabilidad mientras dejaba ir el brazo de la castaña mitad latina. El discurso que había planeado estaba en el olvido, la cara entristecida de Tori le impidió seguir adelante.

-Tú no sabes lo que quieres realmente. –Continuo.- Pero mientras intentas averiguarlo, quieres jugar con mis sentimientos y los de Beck.

-Sé lo que quiero, sino no estaría aquí pidiendo que me escuches. -Protesto Jade alzando la voz ligeramente.

Tori se removió con incomodidad al escucharla, la mirada de algunos estudiantes se dirigieran hacia ella con curiosidad, pero las despidió con un simple movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? A menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Me importa poco lo que piense. –Dijo la chica gótica cruzando sus brazos.

-Pero a mí no, sobre todo si llega a oídos de Beck.

-¿A caso importa? –Pregunto Jade con cierto desprecio.

-El es mi amigo y tu novio, así que…

-Ya no más. –Interrumpió deleitándose con el rostro incrédulo de la morena.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Tori sorprendida.

-Termine con Beck. –Explico desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.-No podía seguir con el sino sentía lo mismo. Demasiado lo he engañado que decidí terminar con toda la farsa. ¿Ahora entiendes porque quiero hablar contigo?

La castaña parecía estar en una especie de trance con su rostro indescifrable. Su cuerpo se mantenía tenso e inerte, Jade esperaba cualquier reacción, el enojo o tal vez una bofetada, pero nunca el silencio. La idea de tocar a Tori se descarto desde el instante cuando la mirada fulminante de la chica la observo.

-Estoy harta de tus engaños, West. –Murmuro dando media vuelta, pero de nuevo una mano pálida se aferro a ella.- ¡Suéltame!

-No es uno más de mis engaños, te lo juro. –Afirmo Jade con cierta desesperación.- No te dejare ir hasta que me escuches.

-Ya lo he hecho, no sé que mas esperas de mi.

La gótica desistió de alejar su mano y escucho como el timbre para entrar sonaba desde interior de la escuela.

-Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. –Susurro desviando su mirada.- Odio esta situación, pero sobre todo a mi misma por hacer complicadas las cosas. Perdóname.

-Debiste pensarlo antes, ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes, todo volverá a la normalidad, con la única diferencia de que el sentimiento de odio será mutuo. –Agrego Victoria con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Intente hacerlo por las buenas, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, Jade tomo la mano de Tori con fuerza para arrastrarla hasta su auto. Afortunadamente solo unos cuantos estudiantes notaron el espectáculo, pero no le dieron tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo eran las reconocidas enemigas. Los gritos de la castaña fueron impedidos por la otra mano de la gótica, sus piernas a pesar de rehusarse a caminar fueron empujadas gracias al cuerpo de la joven detrás de ella.

Jade abrió la puerta de su audi color negro y obligo a Tori a entrar.

-No puedes hacerme esto. –Exclamaba la chica mitad latina al ver que la puerta el auto se cerraba con candado para niños.

-Puedo y lo estoy haciendo, ¿no lo ves?

La voz gélida de la joven envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Victoria.

-Estas cometiendo un delito, Jade. Estas privándome de mi libertad. –Protestaba la chica con cierta alteración.

-¿Crees que me importa eso, Vega? –Respondió la ojiverde con ironía arrancando el coche- Trate de ser racional contigo, incluso te pedí perdón y termine con Beck por ti. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

La castaña sacudió su cabeza con impotencia ignorando las palabras de Jade. No importara cuanto quisiera odiar las acciones de la chica a su lado, siempre terminaba resignándose a lo que hacía. Fue así como desarrollo esa extraña atracción por la gótica.

-Nunca podrás darme lo que quiero.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Argumento la ojiverde apretando el volante entre sus manos.- Dime.

-Quiero que disminuyas la velocidad primero, de lo contrario…

-Podrías matarnos, Jade. –Exclamo Robbie asustando a las dos chicas.

Tori volteo inmediatamente hacia el asiento trasero donde el chico se aferraba a su cinturón de seguridad. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al notar la mirada acusatoria en su rostro, pero no duro demasiado antes de que la gótica detuviera el auto bruscamente y la obligara a desviar su atención hacia ella.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi auto, Shapiro? –Cuestiono observándolo a través del espejo retrovisor. – Te juro que lo lamentaras.

-Me parece bien, todos se enteraran de cualquier manera lo que ustedes han hecho. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Exclamo Tori ocultando su miedo.- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Robbie? Entre nosotros no existe nada más que odio.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre fue así. Tú la odias porque jugó con tus sentimientos. –Señalo el chico a la joven de piel pálida que parecía a punto de asesinarlo.- ¿O me equivoco Jade?

Sin importar las personas que transitaban por el asfalto, la chica de cabello negro salió del auto azotando la puerta detrás de ella. Tori se desconcertó por un momento pero reacciono al ver que Jade abría la puerta trasera y sacaba a Robbie con brusquedad, algunas personas se detuvieron al verlos pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a detener la pelea que estaba por iniciar la chica.

Tori rápidamente desato su cinturón de seguridad y rodeo el auto para separarlos antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Repite lo que has dicho. –Reto la joven de ojos azules apretando el cuello del joven.

-Solo dije la verdad, tú le rompiste el corazón a Tori. –Dijo Robbie entrecortadamente.- Y dejaste a Beck por ella.

-Ya basta, Jade. Por favor. –Suplico la castaña tomando las manos de la gótica para apartarlas del chico.- Y tu Robbie, deja de meterte en nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que esto es mejor que cualquier drama escénico en Hollywood Arts?

-Vete a la… -Exclamo Jade dispuesta a terminar lo que empezó, pero fue detenida por la mano huesuda de la joven mitad latina.

-Robbie, nos perjudicaras solamente. Somos tus amigas. –Interrumpió Tori pasando una mano sobre su cabello con frustración.- Lo que sucedió fue un error.

La ojiverde sacudió su cabeza negativamente dispuesta a protestar, pero el chico de anteojos frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Ambas estaban contradiciéndose y aunque su compañera morena mentía demasiado bien, Jade no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? –Pregunto intentando comprender la extraña relación que habían desarrollado. - ¿Desde hace cuanto que ustedes están juntas?

-Que te importa, Shapiro. –Exclamo Jade al borde de su paciencia.

-Es una larga historia, Robbie.–Respondió Tori bajando su rostro con vergüenza.- No la comprenderías.

-Bueno si ustedes no van decirme, todos en Hollywood Arts se enteraran y créanme, tendrán muchas preguntas que responder. –Advirtió el chico cruzando sus brazos.- Dudo que quieran hacer eso. ¿Así que quien empieza?

Jade resoplo con molestia antes de intercambiar una mirada resignación con la castaña.

-Está bien. Pero si alguien se entera, Shapiro, considérate hombre muerto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review en el ultimo capitulo! Nunca me olvide de esta historia, lo juro… pero bueno, espero que disfruten de la continuación. Tres capítulos más y "Break Apart Her Heart" llega a su final ;)! **

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

La tensión en el ambiente era cada vez más sofocante. Tori observaba las calles concurridas a través del cristal, buscando una forma de distraerse o al menos evitar pensar en lo inevitable. La vergüenza cubría sus mejillas mientras retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo, por un momento quiso que Jade detuviera el auto y así poder huir, pero en su lugar guardo silencio apretando sus labios en una línea delgada.

La gótica aparco el auto frente a un edificio aparentemente abandonado, sin embargo, la vieja cafetería seguía funcionando desde hace años. Victoria no podía estar más de acuerdo con la elección del lugar, era perfecto para la situación. Los clientes en su mayoría eran adultos y personas de la tercera edad, pero lo más importante era que cada quien se mantenía en sus asuntos. No había miradas curiosas u oídos entrometidos.

Tras ordenar dos cafés y un jugo, Robbie se movía en su asiento con inquietud, no dejaba de observar a Tori mientras esperaba ansiosamente la verdad de todo el lio.

Por otra parte Jade parecía indiferente ante la situación y Victoria no podía evitar envidiarla. Aunque la joven pálida permanecía tranquila a su lado, sus ojos eran el reflejo de ira y desesperación. Afortunadamente la odiosa marioneta descansaba en paz desde hace una semana, cuando Tori accidentalmente la aspiro e hizo pedazos. El recuerdo trajo una sonrisa maliciosa a los labios de la ojiverde y la chica mitad latina resoplo pensando lo peor.

-Bueno, el tiempo es oro. –Mascullo Robbie agitando su pierna con ansiedad.- ¿Quién será la valiente en decir cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Cállate Shapiro, tu tiempo vale todo menos algo valioso.

El joven sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonreía irónicamente.

-Jade, puedo cambiar de opinión y exponerlas.

-Tú no me vas a …

-Ya basta! –Exclamo la morena observándolos con desprecio.- Robbie nada esto es fácil así que permítenos buscar la forma de explicártelo, y tu Jade no hables, a menos que vayas a ser de utilidad.

-Parece que he descubierto quien lleva las riendas de su relación. –Dijo el chico burlonamente

La ojiverde apretó su mandíbula con enojo al mismo tiempo que el color carmesí cubría gran parte de su cara. La ira se incrementaba dentro de ella, pero fiel a la petición de Tori decidió guardar silencio. Robbie se las pagaría y no tendría piedad de él.

-Antes que nada necesito que me des tu palabra de que no dirás nada. –Espeto Victoria sosteniendo la mirada que su compañero le dirigía.- Y tan pronto como terminemos desaparecerás los videos.

-¿Quién me garantiza que me han dicho la verdad?

-Eres un imbécil, Shapiro. La imaginación de Vega no es suficientemente creativa como para inventar una historia creíble.

A pesar de que la joven morena moría por protestar y no sentirse ofendida, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La mirada fulminante se enfoco en Jade deseando que cayera inconsciente, o al menos quedara muda. Sin embargo, cuando una mano traviesa se coloco en su muslo inmediatamente comprendió todo. Por primera vez la realización la golpeo como una fuerte bofetada que la dejo estoica.

Robbie observaba a ambas con desconfianza hasta que finalmente exhalo con resignación.

-Bien, supongo que no hay más remedio que creer en tu palabra, Tori.

La castaña trago saliva al sentir el nudo en su garganta cada vez más grande, por un segundo los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos con preocupación, pero la determinación de la chica mitad latina era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Sobre todo si se trataba de proteger algo que ama.

-Todo fue culpa de Sikowitz.

Esas no eran las palabras que Robbie esperaba escuchar, pero de igual forma se sorprendió. Desconcertado y ansioso frunció el ceño prestando atención a cada gesto de Tori, si bien era cierto el profesor parecía tener una extraña obsesión en emparejar a ambas. Desde hacerlas actuar como una ama – mascota hasta ser un matrimonio. Siempre ligadas de alguna forma, a pesar del conocido odio de Jade hacia la castaña

-Todos sabían del evidente _desprecio _de ella hacia mí. –Señalo Victoria a su compañera sin mirarle.- Pero siempre hubo una especie de tensión entre nosotros que poco a poco iba incrementándose cada vez que estábamos cerca. No importaba cuanto quisiéramos ignorarlo, el deseo estaba ahí… aunque quizás de distintas formas.

Los ojos de Jade se ampliaron por un segundo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí. Su mano lentamente se deslizo fuera del muslo de la chica para colocarse en el borde de la mesa. El remordimiento nuevamente perturbaba su mente haciéndola sentir miserable.

-Jade siempre dejo claro que Beck era el amor de su vida, que todo lo que ocurría era simplemente un _juego sin compromiso_. Pero para mí siempre fue más que eso. Fue la única oportunidad que tuve para de estar cerca de ella como su compañera… y como su amante.

Tori se detuvo tratando de ocultar su tristeza, pero Robbie se dio cuenta de lo duro que estaba luchando para no romper en llanto. Por un momento vacilo y quiso detener la _tortura_, pero no tenia la voluntad de hacerlo, no aun. Si Jade iba a matarlo, que lo hiciera, pero no sin antes probar un poco de su misma medicina.

La gótica desvió su mirada hacia la superficie de la mesa, dudaba que Tori estuviera actuando como lo acordaron.

-Vega, simplemente ve al grano. –Espeto Jade con incomodidad.- Robbie no necesita saber todos los detalles de la historia.

-De hecho, creo que es más interesante de esa forma. –Hablo el joven apresuradamente. Sus manos se colocaron en la mesa con ansiedad.- Así que…

La castaña permaneció en silencio hasta que el nudo en su garganta comenzó a disminuir su tamaño, lo último que deseaba era perder la poca dignidad que tenia. Para ser una estudiante de actuación empezaba a creer en las palabras de Jade, si ni siquiera era capaz de mentir al menos debería mantener su postura.

_La obra finalmente concluyo con una ovación de pie, el público aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras Jade y Tori entrelazaban sus manos. La cortina rojiza cayo y el elenco se retiro a sus respectivos camerinos, pero Tori y la gótica permanecieron de pie en el mismo lugar. La ojiverde seguía observando hacia el frente con una sonrisa, la más real y verdadera que la mitad latina había visto en sus labios. _

_Temerosa de cualquier comentario mordaz que Jade lanzara contra ella, Tori comenzó a retroceder. Sin embargo, su compañera apretó su agarre sin hacerle daño. Un nuevo tipo de contacto a la que no estaba acostumbrada, y que definitivamente la tomo por sorpresa. _

_-Gracias. –Dijo la joven de cabello negro en voz baja. _

_Tori sacudió su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, por primera vez sintió la calidez de un afecto inexistente o mejor dicho pasajero. Aunque durara tan solo unos segundos, ella disfrutaría de la tranquilidad que Jade le ofrecía_

_-Tú y yo somos perfectas juntas. –Respondió con valentía. _

_La risa nerviosa de Jade rompió el silencio y la castaña sintió la vergüenza cubrir sus mejillas. Espero a que llegara el cruel sarcasmo, pero jamás llego, o al menos en ese momento. Cuando su compañera se coloco frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla, la sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo, quiso retroceder ante las campanas de advertencia en su cabeza, pero lo único que consiguió fue ahogar un gemido al sentir los brazos de Jade rodear su cintura. _

_El aroma de cítricos y lavanda inundo sus sentidos. Sus brazos actuaron por si solos y se apropiaron del cuello pálido de la chica, la respiración de la ojiverde rozo su cuello provocando un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras se permitía disfrutar de la posición tan cómoda e intima._

_Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jade se fue separando poco a poco. Su rostro pálido todavía reflejaba satisfacción y algo más que no pudo identificar. _

_-¿Quieres tener algo de diversión esta noche? _

Jade quiso protestar, o al menos intentar negar todo lo que la castaña decía. No porque estuviera dejándola en ridículo, sino porque de verdad estaba diciendo lo que paso. Ella sabía que no debía avergonzarse, al fin de cuentas el chico sabía que no solo habían compartido besos, pero eso no disminuía el sentimiento extraño de pesadez en su interior. Ojala todo hubiera empezado de forma diferente, de esa manera podría tratar de remediarlo. Todavía había tiempo, pero con una sonrisa amarga ignoro su pensamiento.

Ambas necesitaban tiempo para cicatrizar las heridas que permanecían abiertas, había tantas cosas que hablar y olvidar, Jade no estaba segura de que era lo correcto. Después de varios momentos en silencio, Robbie aclaro su garganta con torpeza. Sus ojos se movían entre la cara angustiada de Tori y el rostro cabiz bajo de la ojiverde, aun sin saber los detalles más importantes podía imaginar el inicio del juego cruel de jade. Su mirada se desvió hacia el rincón del lugar mientras trataba de ignorar la tensión, si era difícil e incomodo escuchar, no podía imaginar lo que su compañera estaba experimentando.

La realización golpeo su mente y una idea surgió, tras ver discretamente a su alrededor, Robbie se inclino hacia el frente con vergüenza.

-Debo ir al sanitario, ya vuelvo. –Susurro antes de marcharse.

Jade frunció el ceño desconcertada y estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario mordaz, pero recordó nuevamente la petición de la castaña. La visita al infierno todavía no terminaba.

-No se suponía que debías decir…

-¿Querías que mintiera?-Interrumpió la castaña con aprehensión.- Discúlpame pero creo que mi imaginación no es capaz de inventar algo creíble.

-Tori, lo que dije no era cierto.

-Pero lo que yo estoy diciendo sí. Así que si de verdad te importo tanto como dices, una vez que esto termine... -Dijo señalando ambas.- quiero que me dejes en paz y te olvides de mi

Jade apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de alejar la humedad en sus ojos. Probar de su misma medicina no era muy grato, por no decir doloroso. Victoria permaneció observando hacia el frente o cualquier otro lugar, menos a la persona sentada a su lado. Una especie de satisfacción se apropio de su mente al sentir la rigidez de su compañera.

Tan pronto como Robbie entro al baño saco su celular, las cosas no podían salir mal. Debía borrar los videos comprometedores tan pronto como fuera posible, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien los viera. El timbre de Max sonó varias veces hasta que el buzón de voz se activo, sin embargo el chico no se detuvo y al pasar los segundo se sentía mas frustrado. Dándose por vencido guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y observo con atención su reflejo.

-espero salir ileso de esto.- murmuro para sí mismo antes de regresa a su lugar en la mesa

La escena frente a él era más deprimente que la anterior, Tori se limitaba a mirar la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras la joven de cabello negro miraba por la ventana con su rostro enrojecido a causa del llanto contenido. El chico lamento una vez más las circunstancias pero sabía que todo el dolor que atravesaban sus compañeras era necesario para reparar sus errores.

-Quise detenerme. Lo juro. Pero cuando la persona que te interesa de pronto reconoce tu existencia… – la voz de la mitad latina flaqueo antes de continuar.- Lo único que quieres es aferrarte al mínimo gesto de atención. Me deje llevar, y cuando volví a la realidad, todo no era más que un juego que empezó a carcomerme lentamente.

_-Esto no puede repetirse, jade._

_-Esa es la frase más estúpida que has dicho. –Espeto la joven de piel pálida rodando sus ojos. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios.- Aunque quieras negarlo, Vega, disfrutaste de esto._

_Tori resoplo y se apresuro a recoger su ropa por toda la habitación del hotel. De alguna forma la noche anterior mientras festejaban, su compañera logro hacerla caer en su juego, era quizás divertido si tu mente era traicionada por el alcohol, pero estando sobria la culpa era una gran carga para poder soportar. Y lo peor de todo era la verdad en las palabras de Jade._

_-¿Puedes escucharte a ti misma por un segundo? Soy Tori, la chica que repudias con todo tu ser._

_-Si te sirve de consuelo, solo tu actitud, porque tu cuerpo…_

_-Maldición Jade! Todo esto es tu culpa – Exclamo la castaña con frustración.- ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? ¿Tan siquiera recuerdas a Beck? El es tu novio y mi amigo, no sé cómo diablos podre verlo de nuevo._

_-Cállate.- ordeno la gótica enojada. Al paso de los segundos su ira fue aumentando en su interior, y la mención de su novio solo había acabado con la poca paciencia.- si tanto te importara no te hubieras acostado conmigo. _

_Victoria frunció el ceño dispuesta a protestar, pero el estado de desnudez de su compañera hizo que sus palabras se transformaran en murmullos incoherentes. Con mejillas sonrojadas y un nudo en la garganta, la chica dio media vuelta aferrándose a la sábana blanca. _

_-yo no quería que esto pasara._

_-eres una mentirosa terrible. Has estado deseando estar entre mis brazos desde que nos conocimos, no lo niegues. – La acusación de jade rompió el silencio y aumento la tensión incomoda en el lugar.- Lo que ocurrió fue solo por diversión y tu lo disfrutaste. _

_-Admito que siempre me has parecido atractiva, pero nunca quise que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. _

_-Sabes, para alguien que no quería realmente lo aprovecho al máximo. Pero si quieres que esto no vuelva a ocurrir así será, pero si cambias de opinión también está bien. _

_-¿acaso estas insinuando…?_

_-Cálmate, solo estoy siendo equitativa. Tú anhelas sentirte deseada y yo disfruto del sexo, así que ambas saldríamos ganado en este juego. _

_-Eso será estar engañando a Beck y yo no… _

_-No me digas Sherlock! – Replico Jade con ironía.- Creo que olvidaste que hemos terminado, así que técnicamente no hay engaño. _

_La morena se burlo amargamente de las palabras de su compañera. _

_-¿Durante cuánto tiempo, Jade? –Cuestiono sin dejar de sonreír con falsedad._

_-¿Cómo?..._

_- Apuesto a que para mañana ustedes volverán a estar juntos. –Interrumpió la mitad latina dejando caer la sabana. Ya no importaba su desnudez, lo único que quería era salir de esa habitación lo más pronto posible.- Lo mejor es que olvidemos lo ocurrido. _

_El gruñido de Jade resonó por todo el lugar, Tori decidió ignorarlo pero unos brazos pálidos rodearon su cintura por detrás, haciéndola estremecerse involuntariamente. A pesar de sus intentos por alejarse, la gótica mantuvo un férreo control sobre ella. _

_-¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo? –Dijo la ojiverde en su oído._

_-Jade, por favor, solo…_

_-Es cierto que no puedo dejar a Beck, pero al menos hemos encontrado la manera de llevarnos bien. –Termino susurrando la joven de piel pálida- No arruines este juego, Vega._

Robbie abrió sus ojos al máximo mientras contemplaba los rostros de ambas chicas. Estaba más que sorprendido, claramente confuso, pero un poco decepcionado por sus acciones. Todo mundo lo señalaba de no ser inteligente, quizás tenían razón al hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que él podía ver más allá de la fachada falsa de odio de Tori. Sus sentimientos hacia Jade estaban aun presentes después de todo el daño que le había hecho, sin embargo, la chica de pelo negro parecía ignorarlos a propósito.

Era humillante, pensó Victoria mientras apretaba su mandíbula. No podía continuar mas, si lo hacía perdería el control de sus emociones y terminaría a merced de la chica a su lado. Esa satisfacción no se la brindaría, durante mucho tiempo guardo la esperanza de llegar a ocupar un lugar en el corazón de Jade, pero aunque le costara admitirlo sabía que nunca lo haría.

Después de todo lo que empieza mal termina de la misma manera.

Si la ojiverde hubiera reaccionado a tiempo no estaría en ese lugar, nunca habría escuchado el dolor que durante meses infringió en la castaña. Era egoísta por quererla luego de todo el daño que había causado en ella, Jade suspiro temblorosamente sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Era cobarde por no decirlo en voz alta, pero; Ella lo lamentaba.

Al paso de los minutos, Robbie decidió concluir con la extraña y dolorosa conversación. Admiro a la castaña por mantener sus lágrimas a raya, y sintió lastima por la gótica al notar su angustia. Mantenía su fe en cuanto a lo que podría ocurrir después, tal vez ambas recapacitarían y reconocerían sus sentimientos. El amor puede encontrarse entre las más inesperadas circunstancias, el de ellas no fue como el de un cuento de hadas por desgracia.

Sin decir una palabra, el chico alzo su mano izquierda en dirección hacia la barra. La camarera reconoció su señal y asintió, minutos más tarde a pesar de las protestas de ambas mujeres, Robbie pago la cuenta. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio mientras salían de la cafetería, el auto de Jade estaba frente a ellos y esta vez fue Tori quien se apresuro a entrar en el asiento de atrás, alejada lo más que pudo de la joven de piel pálida.

La ojiverde permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos y Robbie se atrevió a colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-No trates de entender que para aprender amar, tienes que romper algunos corazones. –Dijo antes de alejarse en dirección al asiento del copiloto.

Jade le observo desconcertada por unos momentos, hasta que comprendió la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Ella había roto varios corazones,… incluyendo el suyo.

**~x~**

**Gracias estimado lector por haber entrado. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el último capitulo. Va dedicado a todos ustedes ;) **

**Capítulos: (13/15)**

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-No trates de entender que para aprender amar, tienes que romper algunos corazones. –Dijo antes de alejarse en dirección al asiento del copiloto.

Jade le observo desconcertada por unos momentos, hasta que comprendió la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Ella había roto varios corazones,… incluyendo el suyo.

**~x~**

El viaje de vuelta a Hollywood Arts era tenso y silencioso. Ni siquiera el bullicio de los autos y tráfico en la calle era capaz de penetrarlo. Robbie anticipaba algún golpe por parte de Jade, pero jamás llego, la chica parecía muy concentrada en su conducción como para dirigirle una mirada de reojo. Era extrañamente aterrador, pero sabía que lo inminente llegaría.

Un suspiro ocasional podía escucharse desde atrás, Tori observaba a través del cristal con anhelo y desesperación. Hablar de todo lo ocurrido solo alimentaba su dolor. Los recuerdos compartidos con la gótica ya eran demasiado insoportables, y más ahora que Jade conocía sus sentimientos. Podía asegurar que las burlas no se harían esperar. El pensamiento provoco que las lagrimas nublaran su mirada, la ira contra sí misma corría por sus venas.

Si tan solo hubiera dejado a lado su atracción por Jade, nada de eso estaría pasando. El que juega con fuego se quema, y Tori sabía que sus heridas eran ya de tercer grado. Una vez más se maldijo así misma, mientras otro suspiro rompía el silencio dentro del auto.

Robbie respiraba entrecortadamente durante los últimos minutos del viaje. La sensación de incertidumbre se sentía como una enorme carga sobre sus hombros. Odiaba actuar sin pensar, y aunque quisiera evitarlo una parte de él ansiaba llegar lo más pronto posible a la escuela. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el auto negro se abrió paso en el estacionamiento, una multitud de estudiantes permaneció de pie junto a las puertas principales.

Jade frunció el ceño desconcertada ante los rostros que se volvieron hacia su dirección.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? –Exclamo quitando el candado de las puertas.

Tori hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y bajo del coche sin esperar un segundo más. Pero tan pronto como salió, los murmullos y miradas acusatorias se intensificaron. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder, quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pero al distinguir una figura conocida acercándose, supo de inmediato que su peor temor se había vuelto realidad.

Robbie trago saliva audiblemente y sus manos por inercia tiraron de su cabello rizado. La mirada fulminadora de Jade a sus espaldas provoco que sus piernas empezaran a moverse, pero no tan rápido como hubiera deseado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Shapiro? –Grito la gótica apropiándose de su antebrazo con fuerza.- Dijiste que nadie más lo sabría.

-Jade, te juro que yo iba a mantener su secreto. Yo no….

Beck apareció ante ellos con su rostro desencajado, la ira en su semblante hizo temblar a Robbie pero aun así se mantuvo de pie frente a él protegiendo a sus compañeras.

-¿Así que todo era un acto? –Señalo el castaño con enojo a su ex novia- Diablos Jade, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Beck, no es lo que parece. –Argumento Robbie en voz alta tratando de calmarlo.

La risa amarga del chico resonó en los oídos de Tori haciéndola estremecer. Las lagrimas ya comenzaban a desbordarse por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, finalmente estaba cayendo en cuenta de la gravedad de su error. Había lastimado a Beck a causa de su egoísmo e insensatez.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando acepto acostarse con Jade?

_La segunda vez que Victoria despertó junto a la gótica no fue culpa del alcohol en sus venas. _

_La atracción y deseo fueron los únicos culpables de romper su palabra. La morena nunca imagino que la chica detrás de un traje ajustado y peluca rubia, fuera la misma que hacía tres semanas había robado lo más preciado de ella. Inicio con miradas curiosas que a la larga se convirtieron en incitadoras, las sonrisas coquetas tampoco se hicieron esperar, y al final de la noche Tori siguió a la misteriosa joven que le indico el piso de arriba. _

_La castaña se sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo ansiosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Si Jade estuviera en la fiesta al menos tendría un motivo para pensar mejor las cosas, aunque fueran más dolorosas. Sin embargo, su compañera ni su novio habían aparecido esa noche. Tal vez era lo mejor después de todo. Ella no podía evitar sentirse mal cada que Beck aparecía, era el recordatorio constante de la traición a su amistad y su confianza. _

_Desesperada por olvidar la noche con la ojiazul, se abrió paso en medio de la multitud sin perder de vista a la chica. Cuando finalmente se adentro a una habitación, Tori volvió a flaquear en su decisión. El sexo nunca había sido algo relevante hasta que Jade se lo mostro, y esa misma necesidad por olvidar su toque fue el impulso que necesito para entrar al cuarto oscuro. Sus ojos intentaron distinguir la otra presencia pero fue en vano, justo cuando estaba por abrir de nuevo la puerta para huir, fue empujada contra la misma con fuerza y una mano cubriendo su boca. El olor a lavanda inundo sus sentidos y de pronto la mano fue sustituida por unos labios suaves y húmedos. Extrañamente familiares. _

_Tori no se resistió y vagamente escucho como la chica aseguro la puerta. _

_Con pasos vacilantes retrocedió hasta que la orilla de la cama golpeo la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Finalmente cuando se separaron, la chica mitad latina intento hablar, pero fue silenciada por la mano cálida de la joven sobre ella. Victoria comprendió de inmediato e hizo caso omiso del malestar interno, en su mente trataba de convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Debía olvidar a Jade sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. _

_La ropa fue desapareciendo y las caricias empezaron a distraerla, Tori se permitió ser tocada imaginando que pronto acabaría. Al final, el cansancio venció su cuerpo desgastado, y tuvo que admitir que la desconocida logro el propósito de hacerla olvidar. Sus ojos se cerraron y vagamente escucho el suspiro satisfactorio de su amante, no tenía fuerzas para irse pero a primera hora lo haría y continuaría con su vida. Sin embargo al despertar en medio de unos brazos pálidos, comprendió lo que había sucedido. Los ojos marrones vagaron a través de la habitación hasta detenerse en una peluca rubia que estaba en el suelo. El movimiento brusco y repentino provoco que su acompañante despertara con un gruñido. _

_El escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo la hizo temblar notoriamente, y fue así como los ojos azules se posaron sobre ella maliciosamente. Toda protesta murió en los labios mientras Jade se inclino hacia ella sin importar su desnudez, sus manos se aferraron a su cuerpo con firmeza negándose a dejarla ir. _

_El infierno parecía que iba a desatarse en medio de esas cuatro paredes, pero a la gótica poco le importaba. Tori intento zafarse mientras lamentaba una vez más lo ocurrido, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pero lo más inquietante fue el preguntarse si Jade había planeado todo desde un principio. _

_-Ayer no protestaste, no lo hagas ahora. –Espeto observándola fijamente. _

_-Tú lo planeaste, ¿no es así? _

_La ojiazul sonrió con inocencia fingida y apretó su agarre al notar los movimientos bruscos de Victoria. _

_-Permitiste que una extraña te sedujera, el papel de santa no te queda. –Contradijo encima de ella. _

_Tori trato de empujarla pero su fuerza era mayor que la de ella. Jade consiguió colocar ambas manos de la chica sobre su cabeza para evitar más golpes, la desesperación y algo mas comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro. El solo pensamiento de imaginar a la morena con alguien más la enfurecía. _

_-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes dejarte llevar? Cada quien podría hacer lo que quisiera. _

_-Jade…_

_-Tendremos reglas. –Interrumpió apretando su agarre.- No sentimientos, no celos y prohibido enamorarse. Nadie, excepto nosotros, sabrá lo que ocurre. _

_-No puedo hacerlo._

_-¿Enserio? Yo creo que es demasiado tarde para decir eso. _

La poca fuerza de voluntad había desaparecido tan pronto como Jade la beso. Tori recordaba ese día con claridad, y al ver el rostro dolido de Beck lamentaba aun más su decisión. Afortunadamente Andre apareció junto a Cat para interceder, sin embargo la multitud ya estaba rodeándolos. Las miradas llenas de curiosidad y disgusto persistían sobre ellos, incluso algunos murmullos eran tan claros que podía descubrir las maldiciones involucradas.

-No justificare lo que hice, Beck. Pero te aseguro que yo te ame..

-Cállate! Eres una mentirosa Jade. –Exclamo el chico con enojo.- Y tu Tori, ¿tienes algo que decir? ¿Tal vez la satisfacción que sientes al quitarme a mi novia?

-Beck, yo nunca quise que esto sucediera.

-Pero lo hicieron, maldita sea! Confiaba en ti. Creí que eras mi amiga.

Jade se estremeció al escuchar el sollozo de Tori a su espalda. La impotencia invadió su cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus manos se apretaron en forma de puños y sin importar los testigos lanzo un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de su ex novio. Beck parpadeo sorprendido y retrocedió con la mano sobre el área mallugada, Andre rápidamente se aferro a los brazos de Jade para tranquilizarla, pero la chica estaba desesperada por terminar con su tarea.

-No le hables a Tori de esa manera. –Exigió la gótica con su ceño profundamente arrugado.- Yo fui quien se aprovecho de sus sentimientos... Y tú sabes perfectamente porque lo hice.

-Te desconozco. –Respondió Beck observándola desconcertado.- No sé porque lo hiciste, y tampoco me interesa. He terminado contigo.

La ojiazul soltó una carcajada amarga mientras sacudía su cabeza. Sus hombros se relajaron al igual que sus manos, y en su rostro estaba una sonrisa con firmeza.

-Yo fui quien termino contigo desde ayer. Ahora puedes ir corriendo a los brazos de Camille.

Tori trato de contener sus sollozos a través de la discusión, y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz helada de Jade al defenderla. Incluso los testigos permanecieron callados hasta que las últimas palabras de la chica rompieron el silencio.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando. – Murmuro Beck volviéndose en dirección hacia su auto.

-Claro que lo sabes! Canadá, camarera en el Bar de Stephen… ¿una prueba de embarazo en tu correo?

Beck detuvo sus pasos por unos momentos antes de reanudar su salida, pero las miradas permanecieron sobre él hasta que desapareció del estacionamiento. La multitud se disperso tan pronto como Jade les grito y Andre finalmente la dejo ir, sin embargo tan pronto como los brazos pálidos quedaron libres, se apropiaron de cuello de Robbie hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Tori reacciono de inmediato y se acerco a Jade para detenerla.

-Ya basta! Por favor. –Su voz se quebró haciendo que la ojiazul liberara al chico de su agarre.- Ya no quiero seguir así

-Tori! –La voz chillona de Trina resonó por todo el estacionamiento, haciendo que los cinco chicos la voltearan a ver.- ¿Por qué diablos están diciendo que tu y Jade están juntas? Siempre supe que algo estaba diferente contigo, pero ¿Jade? ¿Qué fue lo que le viste? ¿Por qué ella?

-Mi puño puede mostrarte el porqué. –Exclamo la gótica.

-Trina, no hay ninguna relación. Pero eso no importa, lo único que quiero es ir a casa.

Al ver el semblante angustiado de su hermana, la mayor de las Vega asintió lanzando una mirada fulminante a la ojiazul. Ambas latinas se alejaron lo más pronto posible sin mirar atrás, sobre todo Victoria quien nuevamente sentía las lágrimas inundando su mirada.

Robbie intento justificarse una vez más, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido enojado de Jade.

-Piérdete de mi vista, Shapiro. Haz hecho suficiente.

Sin esperar un segundo mas, el chico huyo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Andre todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido, se recargo en el auto de la gótica con sus brazos cruzados. Su cara seria y enfadada logro intimidar a la joven de cabello negro

-Tenemos que hablar, Jade. Esto no puede quedarse así.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorpresa! Hay continuación recién salida de edición jajaja Espero que disfruten de este penúltimo capitulo. Un saludo y agradecimiento a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y que han sido muy amables en dejar un comentario, gracias chicos! **

_**Sisi2.0**__**,**__**Pauly Vega**__**, **__**Sora Tapia**__**, **__**Guest, **_**bren. **

**;)**

**Capítulos: (14/15)**

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Andre todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido, se recargo en el auto de la gótica con sus brazos cruzados. Su cara seria y enfadada logro intimidar a la joven de cabello negro

-Tenemos que hablar, Jade. Esto no puede quedarse así.

**~x~**

Tori entro al auto sin decir una palabra. No tenia tampoco el valor de sostener la mirada de Trina, sabía que la decepción y confusión se albergaban en ella de forma acusatoria. Jamás imagino que se enamoraría de una chica, y definitivamente no se sintió atraída hacia Jade porque ella así lo quiso. Fue algo impredecible que nunca creyó que pasaría. Las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza repetidamente: _¿Por qué ella?_

La joven cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar en la respuesta.

Era difícil admitir que Jade la cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vio. Su belleza natural la envolvió en un hechizo de atracción y deseo, la gótica aun con su carácter amargo era tan dulce a su manera. Esas noches compartidas no estaba cegada por la lujuria, ella la trataba de forma cuidadosa pero firme, a veces incluso llegaría a bromear mientras intimaban, pero el sarcasmo detrás de su voz era falso. No quería hacerle daño. Algunas veces ella olvidaría que se trataba de sexo sin sentimiento, Jade también parecía hacerlo, pero cada vez que la mañana acontecía sabía que solo era un acto. La suavidad en la voz de la chica desparecería, así como la ironía y sarcasmo volvía a ocupar su lugar. Tori admitía que las cosas debían marchar de esa manera, era así como el juego del placer se disfrutaba.

Fingir para después engañarse a sí misma, esa solía ser la rutina de ambas. Finalmente logro comprender que todo lo que quedaría al final seria dolor y pena. Conocía al fin su lugar en la vida de Jade, y por desgracia no era el que le hubiese gustado ocupar.

El movimiento se detuvo y Trina la observo con preocupación evidente en su rostro. Tori se negó a permitir que sintiera lastima hacia ella. Sin atreverse a hablar aun, tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta ignorando el llamado de su hermana. Por fortuna ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa, lo cual le permitiría tener la privacidad que tanto ansiaba. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió cuando Trina irrumpió en su habitación. Esta vez no parecía tener la paciencia para soportar sus desplantes, por lo que opto dejarla hablar primero.

-Habla conmigo. Quiero ayudarte, Tori. –Exclamo observándola fijamente.

La morena resoplo todavía sin mirarla. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en señal de resistencia, pero a su hermana poco parecía importarle su postura defensiva.

-Mira… sé que no he sido la mejor hermana, mucho menos la mejor amiga, pero quiero apoyarte.- Insistió.- No voy hacerte daño.

-Quiero olvidar todo, Trina. No quiero hablar de ello porque eso significa recordar, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

Su voz cargada de frialdad y amargura sonó extraña ante sus propios oídos. Trina por otra parte, parecía igual de sorprendida pero recobro su confianza en cuestión de segundos. La determinación era evidente en su semblante.

-Lo único que comprendo es que guardar todo dentro de ti va hacerte sentirte peor.

-¿Y contártelo se supone que me hará sentir mejor? –Pregunto Victoria con ironía, ignorando la punzada de culpa.- No necesito a nadie y no quiero hablar. Solo quiero estar sola.

-Tori…

-Déjame en paz. –Interrumpió abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Trina asintió después de lo que pareció una eternidad y lentamente se abrió paso hacia la salida.

-Si quieres desahogarte sabes donde estaré.

La castaña permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, asimilando las últimas palabras de su hermana, pero finalmente se rindió y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. No iban a engañarla de nuevo. Decir en voz alta todo lo que había sucedido era como revivir los momentos junto a Jade, y ella no tenía la fuerza para pasar por eso de nuevo.

**~x~**

Es increíble como las situaciones pueden convertirse en verdaderas pesadillas. Dolorosas. Horribles. Reales. Si fuese una película quizás todo se habría resuelto con la confesión y un beso al final. Si todo lo ocurrido hubiera sido parte de una historia, ella habría borrado el principio y reemplazado por otro menos complicado, pero igual de intenso.

Jade estaba desesperada, ansiosa por todo lo que ocurriría a partir de ese día. Tantos sentimientos encontrados y palabras no dichas, empezaban a exasperarla. No encontraba la manera de solucionar la situación actual con Tori. Estaba claro que el juego había terminado, y como resultado de ello sus corazones estaban rotos. La aflicción empezaba a mostrar estragos en sus acciones. Llorar toda la tarde era una de ellas, y ni siquiera la gótica podía creerlo. Una y otra vez trato de convencerse de que era un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría, pero por desgracia todo era real.

La traición de Beck hace mucho había dejado de importarle, y la ironía era que la acusación de Tori, fue la razón por la cual se encontraban en tal situación.

_-¿Y el te ama a ti? –Cuestiono la castaña conteniendo las lágrimas, ocasionando que la otra chica le mirara sorprendida.- Responde. –Exigió acercándose a ella haciéndola retroceder._

_-Es una pregunta tonta, por supuesto que Beck me ama. Tú lo sabes._

_-No Jade, yo no sé lo que él siente por ti. –Replico Tori observándole con intensidad.- Pero estoy segura que si lo hiciera… el no te estaría engañando._

Su propia mente se burlo de ella con crueldad mientras lloraba amargamente. En ese instante pudo haber actuado de acuerdo a sus sentimientos, Tori confeso lo que sentía sin importar el riesgo que eso implicaba. Pero Jade se acobardo. Decidió continuar creyendo en una mentira y un falso destino prometido, su misma inseguridad fue quien termino con su felicidad.

_-Tú no estás proponiéndome matrimonio, ¿cierto?_

_El chico palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma pasar frente a él, las palabras de su novia le habían tomado por sorpresa._

_-No, por supuesto que no Jade. –Contesto ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.- Me gustaría hacerlo en un futuro pero…_

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –Interrumpió Jade apresuradamente con torpeza.- Somos muy jóvenes aun y yo no quiero terminar como mis padres._

_-Tú y yo somos diferente a ellos, formaremos una linda familia y tendremos una gran casa._

La gótica exhalo con pesadez mientras caminaba alrededor de su habitación. Los recuerdos continuaron llegando de forma inevitable, tantas palabras vacías y mentiras agobiaban su mente. Cansada y derrotada, Jade finalmente se dejo caer sobre el colchón blando de su cama.

_-Honestamente nunca lo imagine de ti. _

_La voz de Andre permaneció en su tono grave pero al mismo tiempo lleno de sorpresa. El estacionamiento se encontraba casi vacío y no había rastro alguno de los anteriores espectadores. Jade suspiro, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta crecía al pasar los segundos. _

_-Admito que fue una estupidez desde un principio, pero mírame… estoy pagando las consecuencias. –Respondió tallando sus ojos._

_-No eres la única, sabes. Tori es mi amiga, pero también sabia del riego que corría. Sobre todo si tenía claro lo que sentía por ti. _

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Andre? –Cuestiono lo ojiverde con cierto temblor en su voz._

_El joven exhalo bruscamente mientras la observaba con incredulidad. _

_-¿De verdad nunca lo notaste? Tori siempre fue de alguna forma, muy obvia en sus sentimientos. Todo el tiempo hablaba de ti, y ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ryder dejaba de compararte con él_

_Jade parpadeo rápidamente evitando el contacto visual, era cada vez mas difícil mantener su compostura frente a Andre. _

_-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? –Pregunto en voz alta, apretando sus ojos. _

_-¿Qué caso tendría? Frente a todos fingías odiarla. Decirte solo complicaría las cosas, y además Tori trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo… aunque aceptar lo que tenían seguramente fue una tortura. _

_-¿Ella te lo dijo? _

_El chico sonrió con tristeza mientras sacudía su cabeza. _

_-No. Pero era fácil saberlo, quizás nunca prestaste atención suficiente para ver sus ojos hinchados algunos días. _

_Jade finalmente sollozo al darse cuenta de lo ciega que había sido durante todo el tiempo. Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y Andre de inmediato la sostuvo contra el auto. A pesar de lo que había hecho ahí estaba él ayudándola, cuando en realidad debería dejarla hundirse en su miseria. _

_-Soy una estúpida, Andre. –Exclamo llorando abiertamente. La gótica no intento mantener mas su compostura, pero el chico no parecía sorprendido por su repentina actitud. _

_-Lo único que puedo decirte es que si de verdad la amas, dale tiempo para que cicatricen las heridas. _

_-Voy a perderla. –Continúo la joven apretando sus puños con impotencia._

_-No lo harás si luchas por ella. –Jade observo a su compañero entre lágrimas con notoria confusión. Sin embargo, Andre se limito a mantener el contacto visual.- Empieza desde cero… Haz que de nuevo confié en ti, y cuando lo haga, demuéstrale que lo sientes es real y que de verdad estas enamorada. _

_-Tori no va a perdonarme, no será fácil._

_-Nunca dije que lo seria. –Replico él observándola solemnemente. _

~x~

Los murmullos no hicieron esperar cuando Tori se abrió paso por la entrada principal. La mayoría de las cabezas giraron hacia su dirección, al mismo tiempo que la tensión se apropiaba del ambiente. La castaña mantuvo su mirada al frente sin inmutarse al ver los rostros disgustados y curiosos. Sus piernas se detuvieron frente a su casillero donde rápidamente ingreso la combinación para sacar los libros necesarios, todo parecía en orden, a excepción de un sobre blanco en la cima de todos ellos.

Durante unos momentos los ojos marrones lo contemplaron con desconfianza. La probabilidad de ser una carta ofensiva era increíblemente alta, por lo que la chica decidió ignorarla y tomar lo necesario para sus clases. El golpe de seco de su casillero resonó por todo el pasillo. En algún momento el ruido de los demás estudiantes se había extinguido. Tori inhalo lentamente a sabiendas de lo que ocurría, aun sin escuchar su voz o verla de frente sabía que Jade estaba a unos metros observándola atentamente.

La rigidez en sus piernas se convirtió en un impedimento para marcharse apresuradamente del lugar. Con cada paso dado, la opresión en su interior se incrementaba. Los pasillos de Hollywood arts no parecían lo suficientemente apropiados para ocultarse, sobre todo si las multitudes se dispersaban con rapidez al verla. El nudo en su garganta ardía dolorosamente, así como la impotencia se incrementaba al pasar los segundos. Por fortuna el aula de Sikowitz se encontraba desierta, tan solo por unos minutos sería capaz de estar lejos de las miradas acusatorias. Sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer su bolso, sin importar el celular en su interior.

El ruido en el exterior comenzaba a inquietarla, Victoria sabía que sus compañeros muy pronto ocuparían sus lugares. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió con sigilo y unos pasos a su espalda la hicieron estremecer involuntariamente.

Jade suspiro por lo debajo al ver la figura de Tori en su lugar habitual. La joven yacía inerte y rígidamente con su cabeza en lo alto, su postura de indiferencia era fácil de percibir. Casi como si el clima de la habitación hubiera sido apagado, el calor en el ambiente comenzaba a ser sofocante. La mano pálida de la joven apretó la perilla con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de ponerle el candado.

El sonido hizo flaquear a la castaña a sabiendas de que estaba atrapada. Pero aun así se negó a voltear hacia Jade.

-Tori, tenemos que hablar. –Espeto acercándose. Pero la chica mitad latina rápidamente se puso de pie y se coloco al frente de la habitación, asegurándose de que hubiera una considerable distancia entre ambas. – Por favor, lo que sucedió…

El corazón de Victoria latía agitadamente mientras contemplaba el rostro demacrado de la chica pálida. La hinchazón de alrededor de sus ojos era notoria, al igual que las bolsas que ni siquiera el maquillaje lograba ocultar. Jade lucia cansada, y su ropa se encontraba desaliñada. En otros tiempos ella se habría preocupado, pero en ese momento la compostura de derrota no le provocaba más que lastima.

-Debe quedar en el pasado, Jade. –Interrumpió Tori luchando por sonar convincente. – Tenías razón cuando dijiste que todo fue un error.

-Me equivoque, fue una estupidez…. Lo que dije no era verdad.

-Aun así todo empezó mal. –Replico la morena cruzando sus brazos. – No puedo cambiar lo que hicimos, pero si tuviera la oportunidad, nunca jamás permitiría que volviera a suceder.

Jade se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando asimilar sus palabras y actitudes, pero al ver la cara indiferente de Tori su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que las reglas del juego se rompieron desde un principio.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando. –Mintió la mitad latina desviando su vista hacia el suelo.

La risa amarga de la ojiazul resonó en el lugar.

-Aceptaste la situación porque estabas enamorada de mí. -Señalo Jade con su voz firme.- Los sentimientos siempre estuvieron involucrados. Algunas veces el amor no se presenta con sonrisas y mariposas, en ocasiones es con lagrimas y temores. . Tal vez fui cobarde por no aceptarlos en su momento, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no fuiste la única que rompió las reglas.

-No es cierto. –Murmuro Tori con voz temblorosa. – Esto no…

-¿Puede estar sucediendo? –Completo la joven de piel pálida acercándose al frente. Con cada paso dado la castaña retrocedía, hasta que la pared evito que continuara. – Todo es posible, Vega. Ambas fuimos cobardes ante nuestros sentimientos, y nunca me perdonare por el daño que te cause. Pero podría demostrarte que ya no es más un juego, te quiero con todo lo que eso implica.

Los ojos de Victoria contemplaron el rostro de Jade por unos momentos, antes de colocar sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Necesito tiempo y espacio, Jade. -Dijo la morena apretando su agarre.- No hagas más difíciles las cosas.

Tras sus últimas palabras, Tori empujo a la ojiverde con fuerza haciéndola tambalearse. Su rostro que anteriormente parecía tranquilo, se había vuelto nuevamente indiferente mientras ignoraba la mirada desconcertada de la gótica.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al aula y la mitad latina no perdió tiempo en regresar a su lugar. Jade permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar por unos momentos, antes de imitar la acción de Tori, pero asegurándose de pasar a su lado.

-Voy a luchar por ti. –Dijo en voz baja.

La joven de ojos marrones continúo con su rostro estoico, sin inmutarse por la cercanía repentina de Jade. Algunos de sus compañeros observaron intrigados el intercambio, pero sus miradas rehuyeron al notar que la gótica les observaba.

**~x~**

Dos semanas más tarde todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Tori continuaba sentándose con Cat y Andre durante el almuerzo, mientras que Beck se había unido a otro grupo de compañeros. La única que desaparecía era Jade, quien solo era vista en clases, pero tan pronto como terminaban se marchaba.

Interiormente la joven mitad latina no podía evitarse sentir vacía y desolada. Estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, por lo que las ganas de estar cerca empezaban carcomerla por dentro. Sabía que todavía eran incapaces de acercarse, quizás nunca lo haría de nuevo, pero al menos le gustaría observarla de lejos. Nadie tenía idea de sus sentimientos, era demasiado cobarde para admitirlos. Aunque Andre solía consolarla de forma inconsciente cada vez que suspiraba.

Si era honesta consigo misma quisiera dejar a un lado todo y empezar de nuevo. Jade no era la única persona en el mundo, y definitivamente no su última opción. Había cientos de personas que día a día se cruzaban en su camino, tal vez era cuestión de tiempo para la que la indicada apareciera.

-Jadey. –Exclamo Cat en voz baja.

Tori alzo su mirada al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pero no había rastro alguno de la ojiverde en los alrededores. En su lugar la pelirroja sostenía el teléfono con el ceño arrugado. Una pequeña mueca triste se había dibujado en sus labios conforme parecía leer la pantalla de su celular. La mitad latina mordió el interior de su mejilla evitando decir algo de lo cual después se arrepentiría, pero Andre pareció sentir su curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría.

_-_¿Todo está bien, roja?

Cat suspiro profundamente mientras dejaba a un lado su teléfono. Su cabeza se movió en forma negativa, pero no dio más explicaciones. Tori ignoro el nudo en su garganta mientras jugueteaba con su ensalada, de pronto su apetito había desparecido.

-Mi hermano se cayó en un lago intentando encontrar una sirena.

Andre entrecerró sus ojos desconcertado, pero asintió tratando de comprender las palabras de su amiga.

-El dijo que su canto siempre está ahí pero no puede ser escuchado por todos.. –Explico Cat observándolos pensativamente.- Creo que se refería a que vivimos en un mundo donde las voces siempre se escuchan, pero las palabras no tienen sentido.

-Tu hermano es muy inteligente. –Espeto Tori rompiendo el silencio. La chica había dejado a un lado su almuerzo y empezaba a ponerse de pie lentamente. – Tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos en clase.

-¿Tori, a donde vas? –Cuestiono Andre observando cómo recogía sus cosas apresuradamente.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

La castaña sacudió su cabeza y sin decir una palabra más se dirigió al interior de la escuela. Si su amigo había intuido lo que haría, entendería perfectamente porque debía hacerlo sola.

**~x~**

Tristeza era todo lo que podía sentir. A pesar de que las horas y días transcurrían, Jade estaba empezando a perder la fe.

Pensó en todo lo bueno que vivió mientras duro, y lo poco que había valorado esos momentos. Nunca creyó echarlos de menos, pero lo hacía… más de lo que quisiera admitirlo. Sus intentos por acercarse de nuevo a Tori fracasaban antes de empezar. No tenía nada que decir, las disculpas se habían convertido en una frase repetitiva carente de significado. Lo que había hecho no tenia solución, sería muy difícil dejar a un lado el pasado, sobre todo cuando este era la prueba del daño que podía hacer.

Las cuatro paredes del armario del conserje, aparentaban encogerse lentamente. Su cabeza se apoyaba contra una de ellas, sin importar la vibración molesta que ocasionaban los movimientos al otro lado. Quizás en otra situación habría ido directo al culpable de tal acto, pero sus ganas por discutir, o hablar con alguien más desde hace tiempo había muerto. Siendo estudiante de actuación fue difícil mantenerse en el anonimato, sus profesores parecían conspirar contra ella. Y en cada una de las clases, al menos se pedía su opinión o participación.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Desconectarse del mundo parecía una buena opción, excepto por el hecho de que aun faltaban horas para poder marcharse a casa.

Una voz amortiguada, pero conocida, rompió el silencio agobiante que la rodeaba. Jade se puso de pie por inercia, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su posición contra la puerta. La voz de Beck resonaba claramente a través del material grueso, pero no fueron sus palabras las atrajeron su atención, sino el tono venenoso que las embargaba.

-Yo soy la única persona que ha amado. –Dijo con firmeza.

La chica ojiazul frunció el ceño desconcertada, preguntándose si hablaba de ella o de la otra. Aunque la segunda opción parecía poco probable. Un segundo más tarde la risa falsa de Tori llego a sus oídos, y sorprendida por el arrebato, la gótica contuvo la respiración por unos momentos. La sensación de intriga empezó a invadirla, pero su preocupación la opaco al caer en cuenta de que nada bueno saldría si Beck y Tori continuaban discutiendo.

-Por favor, Beck, no te engañes a ti mismo. –Replico la morena sin ocultar su burla.- Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella; Si de verdad te amo, jamás te hubiera engañado.

-Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera, ¿sabes?

Jade apretó la mandíbula ante la arrogancia de su ex novio. Estaba claro que él le restaba demasiada importancia a la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Así llamas al hecho de que serás padre? –Contradijo Victoria con dureza. – ¿Un desliz?

-No sé qué esperas que diga. Jade tiene que comprender que ella es la única mujer que me interesa… Incluso estoy dispuesto a perdonarla por lo que hizo.

-Increíble! Cuando pensé que no podías ser más cínico y egoísta, ¿me dices esto? Tienes que estar bromeando.

Beck se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y observo a Victoria con fastidio.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero ustedes fueron las primeras en traicionarme. Jade volverá a mis brazos tarde o temprano, y tú lo sabes.

La castaña sintió la ira correr a través de sus venas, pero se mantuvo en silencio intentando tranquilizarse. Mientras su corazón luchaba por dejar a un lado la inseguridad que ocasionaron las palabras de Beck, su mente insistía en demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Jade la amaba, o al menos eso decía en las cartas que misteriosamente aparecían en su casillero.

-Estas equivocado. –Murmuro dándose media vuelta.

-Vamos Tori, ¿de verdad crees que ella siente algo por ti? Tú has dicho que la infidelidad significa no amar de verdad... pero utilizarte también da lo mismo.

La tensión en el ambiente era cada vez más sofocante. Jade apretó los puños con impotencia a través de la discusión en el exterior. El debate consigo misma era realmente frustrante, pues mientras quería escuchar a Tori aceptar sus sentimientos, lo único que conseguía eran respuestas evasivas. Aunque si analizaba más que las palabras, podría escuchar la desesperación filtrada disimuladamente en ellas.

Su mirada permaneció fija en la perilla luchando por llevar su mano hasta ella y girarla, pero su cerebro estaba paralizado. Cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía rígida y pesada, sin opción de moverla para acabar con toda la situación.

Beck finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba y una sonrisa cruel resplandecía en su cara. Pero la satisfacción le duro poco, ya que el sonido de una puerta azotándose nuevamente lo volvió a la realidad, donde una furiosa Jade West lo observaba con desprecio y odio puro.

~x~

Los ojos azules contemplaron con nostalgia la casa. Nunca se había detenido a observarla con atención, siempre bajo la prisa o ansiedad se abría paso a su interior. Pero ahora que se encontraba indecisa no tenía otro remedio. Su debate mental comenzaba a fastidiarla, y aunque el vecindario se encontraba tranquilo, Jade sabía que algún vecino podría sospechar de su presencia en la cera.

-"Es ahora o nunca." –Pensó recorriendo el sendero ya conocido.

El golpe suave en la puerta atrajo sus sentidos a la realidad. Por un momento contemplo a su alrededor pero nadie mas estaba ahí. Tomando el control remoto se dispuso a seguir viendo el programa, sin embargo, un golpe más firme y fuerte le hizo levantarse. Sus pasos cansados se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la entrada y sin decir una palabra abrió la puerta.

Su rostro lleno de incredulidad y confusión lentamente se transformo en uno lleno de molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jade?

La gótica suspiro permitiendo que sus ojos observaran el suelo.

-Sabes bien porque estoy aquí, Trina.

-¿Y esperas que te deje entrar fácilmente? Tori no quiere verte. Ella te perdono pero eso no significa que te quiere de vuelta en su vida.

-Lo sé, me ha quedado claro. Por eso necesito hablar con ella.

La chica de cabello marrón exhalo con pesadez mientras sus hombros se relajaban. Su mirada instintivamente se dirigió por unos momentos hacia las escaleras rogando porque su hermana no estuviera observando.

-Jade, se que estas arrepentida. Créeme. Pero no puedes venir aquí como si nada hubiera pasado. Tori me conto lo que sucedió hace algún tiempo entre ustedes, pero todavía es muy pronto para que regreses a su vida. Ambas necesitan alejarse y superar el daño que se hicieron…

-El tiempo se ha agotado. –Dijo la chica de piel pálida con impotencia.- ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para demostrarle que de verdad la amo?

-El que sea necesario. –Replico Trina con molestia.- Si de verdad la amas, debes dejarla en paz.

-No voy a seguir escuchándote, así que déjame hablar con Tori.

-Jade, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Es mi hermana de quien hablamos, y aunque no lo aparente ella me importa. Me preocupo por ella, y por eso mismo te pido que sigas adelante… Tori perdona pero no volverá fácilmente contigo.

-Solo quiero una oportunidad. –Susurro la joven bajando su mirada.

-Y ella te la dio, pero tú no la supiste aprovechar. –Señalo Trina con sequedad. Los ojos azules de Jade observaron por un momento su cara, antes de desviarse de nuevo hacia el suelo.- Escucha, no pretendo ser cruel aunque debería, pero solo estoy tratando de ayudarte también a ti. Tuviste una relación con Beck durante más de dos años. En ese tiempo jugaste con sus sentimientos y también con los de Tori, fuiste capaz de fingir que no sucedía nada… La confianza es difícil de ganar, pero fácil de perder. No puedes culpar a mi hermana por no creer en ti y tus sentimientos.

Tras unos momentos de silencio tenso, Jade finalmente asintió comprendiendo y aceptando las palabras de Trina. Sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, pero la gótica lucho por mantener su compostura. Aunque la derrota y tristeza eran demasiado evidentes.

-Supuse que algo como esto ocurriría, ¿sabes? –Dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa amarga.

Trina parpadeo desconcertada pero Jade volvió a romper el silencio.

-Una parte de mi sabía que no me permitirías verla, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Ella es tu hermana después de todo, pero guardaba la esperanza de verla aunque sea una última vez.

-Corta el rollo, Jade. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nos hemos graduado, Trina. Es hora de elegir nuestros caminos, y por desgracia el que yo quisiera desde hace mucho desapareció. –Explico monótonamente la ojiazul.- Vine a quedarme o despedirme para siempre de Tori.

-¿Te vas?

- Tienes razón, necesitamos tiempo y espacio. –Respondió Jade ignorando el nudo en su garganta.- Quizás en un futuro llegara mi segunda oportunidad,… o tal vez puede ser este un definitivo adiós.

Trina permaneció en silencio asimilando las palabras de la chica. En su cabeza sonaron alarmas de advertencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Trato de convencerse que todo saldría bien, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad la enmudeció por completo. Jade alzo su mirada con la esperanza de ver a Tori, pero por desgracia la morena no estaba por ninguna parte. Tras un último vistazo empezó a retroceder luchando por no derramar las lágrimas contenidas.

-"No es una crueldad, ella rompió su corazón." –Se consoló así misma la mayor de las Vega cerrando la puerta. Sin saber que cierta chica en su habitación llegaba a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

**~X~**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo! **

**¿Qué crees que hará Tori cuando se entere? ¿Jade hizo bien en irse? **

**Dime tu opinión… ella puede formar parte del final de la historia ñ.ñ!**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me complace decir que hoy; 13 de Diciembre, he concluido con un proyecto más. No ha sido fácil, y cada seguidor de esta historia puede constatar eso. Yo no estoy para contarles, ni ustedes para juzgarme… Por ello es que en mi perfil hago una clara advertencia y promesa que quizás muchos ignoran**_**. "**_**_Tengan mi palabra de que quizás tarde semanas, meses o años, pero pondré lo mejor de mí para darles un capitulo hasta que la historia llegue a su final, no importa cuánto tarde." _**

**En efecto como yo lo señale en un principio, y recientemente un usuario también, esta fue la primera historia ****_Jori _****que se publico en español. Me siento orgullosa, puesto que en aquel entonces cuando el programa aun se transmitía, muchos lectores como yo, buscaban algo sobre esta pareja en nuestro idioma. No había… hasta que un día cansada de esperar un milagro, me dije a mi misma:**

** "****Tienes que intentarlo. Si resulta bien, felicidades. Pero si ocurre lo contrario, no desistas. Al menos lo intentaste." Y esa es mi filosofía personal cada vez que emprendo un proyecto nuevo. Aquí y en mi vida.**

**Tengo claro a estas alturas que no soy capaz de complacer a todos, pero sí de ofrecer lo mejor de mí como autora. Muchos no entenderán lo que escribo, otros lo comprenderán, y quizás hasta lleguen a publicarme un comentario de apoyo que siempre he apreciado. Por ello, por todas esas personas que empezaron a leer esta historia y le dieron una oportunidad, es que dedico este ultimo capitulo. **

**Gracias! **

**~BREAK APART HER HEART~**

**Capítulos: (15/15)**

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-"No es una crueldad, ella rompió su corazón." –Se consoló así misma la mayor de las Vega cerrando la puerta. Sin saber que cierta chica en su habitación llegaba a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

**~x~**

Tori inhalo profundamente tratando de controlar las lágrimas que humedecían su mirada. Cat le abrazo con fuerza intentando consolarla, pero la chica estaba destrozada. Finalmente ella rompió en llanto sin importar lo que sucediera, Trina yacía inmóvil con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Tenía derecho a saberlo. – Exclamo Victoria con voz quebrada.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a interferir.

-Solo estaba tratando de protegerte. Ella te hizo demasiado daño. –Argumento la mayor de las Vega.- Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero claramente me equivoque.

Su admisión disminuyo un poco el sentimiento de culpa, sin embargo no lo desapareció. Trina alzo su vista y noto como las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de su hermana. Internamente deseo haber actuado de forma diferente, pero ya el tiempo había transcurrido y nada más podía hacer.

-Todo este tiempo creí que ella se había dado por vencida.

-Tal vez lo hizo después de un tiempo. –Susurro la chica mayor jugueteando con sus manos. Si Tori escucho, decidió ignorarla y no continuar discutiendo.- Admito que nunca debí involucrarme, pero yo no quería seguir viéndote sufrir. Pensé que la ausencia de Jade era lo que más querías, además tú…

-Eso fue antes de que decidiera volver a intentarlo.

-Sabes Tori, si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido jamás habríamos vuelto al pasado.

Cat asintió de acuerdo, pero permaneció en su asiento observando la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Las dos hermanas continuaron mirándose mutuamente hasta que la menor de las Vega tomo su abrigo y salió sin mirar atrás.

-¿Crees que vaya a buscarla? –Pregunto Cat con preocupación.

-Ella está muy molesta, pero no lo suficiente para cometer una tontería.

La pelirroja suspiro por lo debajo antes de ponerse de pie para marcharse. Si tan solo Tori supiera que su contacto con Jade jamás desapareció, quizás estaría en la misma situación que Trina.

**~x~**

-Necesito un poco mas de luz a la izquierda. –Exclamo la mujer pálida, con sus manos sobre su cintura.

Los técnicos inmediatamente acataron su orden dejando una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Jade.

-Perfecto, Markus. Eso era lo último que faltaba, Shapiro debería preocuparse por su puesto. –Dijo la ojiazul en voz alta provocando un gruñido de su compañero.

-Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?

La mujer rio burlonamente y tomo sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse.

-Y tú sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿no?

-A veces me parece surreal que lo hagas. Quizás es una prueba de que el apocalipsis esta cerca.-Concluyo Robbie con una sonrisa.

Jade resoplo causando que su compañero riera. Sin embargo, el sonido disminuyo abruptamente mientras observaba a la figura que entraba al lugar. Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la mujer pálida, pero esta se encontraba leyendo un mensaje nuevo en su teléfono.

-Eh... West, creo que me iré a casa por mi propia cuenta. –Dijo con torpeza tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué hay de la cerveza que me debes?

Robbie medio sonrió hasta que ya no pudo soportar los ojos azules sobre él.

-Sera para otro día, lo prometo. –Susurro apresuradamente antes de besar su frente.

Jade lo contemplo mientras se alejaba hasta que el sonido de la puerta resonó por todo el lugar ya vacio. Markus y los demás se habían ido en algún momento dejándola a solas en la enorme sala de teatro, o al menos eso creía.

-Nunca imagine que Robbie llegaría a ser tu mejor amigo.

La voz de Victoria rompió el silencio, provocando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. La mujer pálida parpadeo sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que contenía la respiración.

El eco de pasos acercándose resonó por todo el lugar.

-La vida da muchas vueltas. –Respondió Jade, ignorando el nudo en su garganta.

Tori medio sonrió con amargura al escucharla. Finalmente estaba frente a frente con la persona que había marcado una etapa importante en su vida. Los sentimientos continuaban arremolinándose en su interior… La ira, la confusión, la tristeza y la sorpresa.

-Creo que no las suficientes para que tu y yo nos olvidáramos.

Jade contemplo el rostro de Victoria con preocupación, sabía que la mujer había llorado, y su repentina aparición en el lugar solo podía significar algo.

-Somos dos desconocidas ahora. Es lo más parecido a ello, ¿no?

-No si todavía recuerdo lo que paso. –Susurro la castaña cabizbaja.- Trina me confesó lo que sucedió. Todo este tiempo yo…

-No puedo juzgarte por culparme. –Interrumpió.- Hace años era una persona distinta. Era temerosa y egoísta. Herí a mucha gente, pero a la que más daño le hice fue a ti… Rompí tu corazón, y tal vez te sirva de consuelo saber, que el mío también fue roto. Si me aleje no fue porque me diera por vencida, sino porque a veces es lo único que puedes hacer para detener el sufrimiento.

La mitad latina asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras escuchaba la sinceridad pura en la voz de Jade.

- Me alegro de haber tomado esa decisión, sabes. –Exclamo la ojiazul con nostalgia, obteniendo una mirada llorosa de Tori.- Siempre supe que alcanzarías tu sueños, que te convertirías en un ídolo para muchos, y lo más importante que encontrarías a alguien que te hiciera feliz.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por las mejillas de Tori, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia el anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda. El sollozo que escapo de sus labios estrujo el corazón de Jade, pero esta se mantuvo inerte en el mismo lugar. Las ganas de consolar a la chica y suplicarle por una nueva oportunidad se fueron por la borda al pensar en lo que eso significaría.

-Tal vez no signifique nada para ti, pero… por la misma razón que me marche, hoy te digo que solo quiero que seas feliz. No mires atrás, Tori, olvídalo.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres, Jade? – Cuestiono la mujer poniéndose de pie. - ¿Vas a dejar que nuestra historia termine de esta manera?

-Hace mucho tiempo que lo hizo, es demasiado tarde para cambiarla.

La respuesta sin flaqueo y con aparente indiferencia, hizo que Victoria sintiera ganas de abofetear a la otra mujer. Aunque cierta parte de ella ya anticipaba que algo así ocurriría.

- Si tú estas dispuesta a volver a intentarlo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Su relación era imposible, y lo mejor era continuar cada quien por su camino sin importar lo que sentían. Pero Jade lo considero mucho después que Tori se fuera. Las horas transcurrían, así como las ganas se incrementaban.

Si la oferta era tomada en cuenta, ¿significaba que Tori dejaría a Christian plantado? ¿Iniciarían una relación? O ¿Jade seria solo su amante? … Una tras otra pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza haciéndola estallar en una migraña insoportable. La oscuridad de su apartamento le brindo la soledad que necesitaba, aunque su mente cruel no detenía sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto cierta mujer castaña entraba a su apartamento con pesadez. El sonido de música en su habitación la obligo a detenerse con inseguridad, no era necesario ser adivinadora para saber que su prometido esperaba por ella.

El pensamiento envió escalofríos involuntarios por todo su cuerpo, hasta que se volvió temblorosamente hacia la puerta del estudio. Sus pasos silenciosos en medio de la oscuridad la hicieron pasar desapercibida, al mismo tiempo que apagaba su teléfono. Aun no podía asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día.

Si Trina hubiera sido sincera desde un principio las cosas serian diferentes. No habría más corazones rotos e inocentes involucrados.

Tras aquel fatico día de su separación, Tori se propuso alcanzar sus sueños, y durante el trayecto conoció a muchas personas que la ayudaron. Una de ellas fue Christian, su compañero universitario y pareja de baile en sus clases particulares. La química que ambos tenían sobrepasaba cualquier trama descrita, algunos aseguraban que la imagen de ellos juntos era el de una pareja ideal. Él era agradable y con una sonrisa encantadora. Fue paciente y un gran oyente cuando ella lo necesito, su familia lo amaba y además Trina insistía en que necesitaba continuar con su vida.

Christian sabia hasta cierto punto lo mucho que ella había sufrido, sin embargo nunca la presiono para contarle la verdad de las cosas. Y fue así con simple mal entendido, que las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. La amistad quedo olvidada y algo mas intimo empezó a unirlos, Tori siempre dijo amarlo, pero omitía el pequeño gran detalle de verlo solo como un hermano. Si Jade se había marchado para nunca volver, ¿Qué caso tenia dejar la seguridad que él le brindaba?

Era una fiel creyente del tiempo, pero al ver de nuevo a Jade todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Las ganas de estar nuevamente a su lado, habían traicionado su orgullo. Esa barrera entre una mentira y la realidad finalmente se vino abajo, junto con todos sus planes. Sin saber cómo actuar, Tori estaba incierta y asustada.

-No debí buscarla. –Lamento frotando sus ojos hinchados.- Estúpida Trina y sus mentiras.

El sonido de pasos acercándose la hizo encogerse en su asiento, sabía que Christian aguardaba impacientemente. La música se había detenido y sus pisadas en la sala resonaban cada vez más. Su mirada se poso en el Iphone apagado, pero rápidamente desvió su atención hacia el techo blanco de la habitación.

Ocultarse no desaparecería sus problemas, pero al menos retrasaría lo inevitable un poco más.

-Te odio, Jade. –Murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos.

**~x~**

El sonido de unos golpes la hizo gruñir con molestia, así como la posición incómoda en el sofá tampoco fue de gran ayuda para su estado de ánimo.

-Lárgate. –Dijo la ojiazul ocultando su rostro bajo un cojín.

-Jade, ábreme… no me iré hasta hablar contigo. –Insistió Cat apoyándose en la puerta.- Si no lo haces empezare a cantar y…

-Bien, bien. Ya voy, solo dame un segundo.

La incómoda sensación de vértigo la hizo caer de nuevo en el sofá, hasta que logro recomponer su respiración.

-¿Quieres recordarme porque no aceptas una llave de este lugar? –Espeto con sequedad abriendo la puerta. La pelirroja frunció el ceño tan pronto como apareció y eso no paso desapercibido para la chica.- ¿Qué?

-Estuviste bebiendo. –Señalo Cat con molestia evidente. Sin importar que su voz adquiriera un tono más agudo que estremeció a su amiga.

-Has adivinado, Sherlock. Ahora dime porque estás aquí.

La recién llegada cruzo sus brazos con indignación y se sentó frente a Jade observándola acusatoriamente.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Un resoplido molesto fue la única respuesta que la mujer pálida dio. Sus ojos ardían, y su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. En efecto ese no era el momento adecuado para un interrogatorio, pero Cat no la dejaría tranquila con facilidad. Algo grave había ocurrido, de eso no había duda.

-Tori no responde su teléfono y Christian está a punto de volverse loco.

-Vaya! Me parece que no habrá boda en un futuro cercano. –Exclamo Jade con una sonrisa fingida.

-No creo que sea justo para ella… Tú prometiste que no interferirías en su vida de nuevo.

El ceño de la ojiazul se arrugo ante la acusación, pero la pelirroja le resto importancia mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella.

-Lo prometiste. –Repitió.

-Y he cumplido mi palabra, Cat. –Aseguro la mujer con incomodidad.- Ayer apareció en el teatro, pero le deje claro que solo quería que fuera feliz

-Oh Jade… Tú eres su felicidad, ¿acaso no lo sabes? No niego que Christian sea un buen hombre, pero el corazón de Tori te pertenece.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? Yo prometí alejarme de ella para que fuera feliz, pero…

-¿La amas? –Interrumpió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Jade se tiñeron de un color rojizo hasta que una lágrima resbalo.

-Es demasiado tarde, Cat. Yo no puedo volver a herirla.

-La herida más grande que puedes causarle, es no luchar por ella sabiendo que te ama. –Afirmo la chica abrazándola.-… Solo te pido que no rompas su corazón. Esa es la única condición.

**~x~**

Hay ocasiones en la vida donde el futuro parece muy lejano, otras, en las que no puedes evitarlo. Está ahí, justo frente a ti… pintando como quisiste, o quizás como nunca lo imaginaste. Para Jade resultaba extraño observar a su alrededor y ver lo que alguna vez deseo, quiso sonreír y gritar cuan feliz era, si tan solo no fuera porque todo aquello era un sueño ajeno.

Era una intrusa, posiblemente una ladrona por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero era la última oportunidad que tenia.

La voz familiar de Trina llego a sus oídos, e involuntariamente se estremeció. Sin importar algunos cuantos roces con varios invitados, la ojiazul se oculto en una de las habitaciones más cercanas. Su respiración irregular continúo por varios segundos, hasta que logro recuperar su compostura.

-Estuvo cerca. –Musito colocando su frente contra la puerta.

Sin embargo, la mujer no se había detenido a observar a su alrededor. Ella era ajena a la otra presencia que la observaba entre sorpresa y nerviosismo. Justo cuando Jade creía que todo saldría de acuerdo al plan, una voz temblorosa irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

La sensación de vértigo la agobio por un segundo mientras se volvía con brusquedad. Su pobre corazón yacía latiendo apresuradamente, al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones contenían el aire.

-Me pareces familiar, ¿eres amiga de Tori? –Pregunto nuevamente el hombre confundido.

La mirada de Jade lo estudio detenidamente hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. De todos los lugares donde pudo haberse escondido, ¿tuvo que acabar en la misma habitación que él? …El destino la odiaba y lo peor es que el hombre creía que era una amiga de Tori!

Christian entrecerró sus ojos antes de soltar una carcajada nerviosa. La ojiazul por otra parte, se limito a sonreír incómodamente buscando la manera de desbloquear la puerta con discreción.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir. Yo solo…

-Entiendo, estas buscando a Tori. -Interrumpió con una sonrisa que empezaba a irritar a Jade.- Ella debe estar al final del pasillo. Trina insistió en que estuviéramos alejados para que yo evitara verla antes… Es de mala suerte según las mujeres.

Jade asintió con rigidez y medio sonrió con falsedad. Si era honesta consigo misma, no podía negar que el prometido de Tori era atractivo. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran un azul más claro que los suyos. Sin olvidar la sonrisa brillante y encantadora que poseía. La mujer gimió interiormente y su mirada se clavo en el suelo de la habitación.

-Debo irme. Lamento haber entrado así, disculpa.

Christian asintió y extendió su mano hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Olvide mis modales, soy Christian Aldridge.-Jade contemplo su gesto por varios segundos, antes extender su mano temblorosa e insegura.- Ahora que Tori será mi esposa supongo que nos veremos seguido, ¿no?

La mujer de piel pálida se limito agitar su mano y rápidamente volverse hacia la puerta para salir apresuradamente. Christian se mantuvo en el mismo lugar un poco desconcertado, antes de seguir la acción de la misteriosa chica.

**~x~**

Tori mantuvo su mirada en el patio del lugar, lejanamente había escuchado a Trina decir que se iba. La multitud de invitados estaba ya tomando sus lugares para que la ceremonia iniciara, pero la sensación de vacío todavía oprimía su pecho. Desde ahí podía distinguir el pelo de Cat junto a Andre, ambos hablaban entre sí frenéticamente y no parecían muy felices.

La mujer frunció el ceño con interés hasta que la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió.

-Estoy lista, Trina. –Dijo, a sabiendas de lo desesperada que su hermana se encontraba.

No fue sencillo, mucho menos algo que fácilmente aceptara, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez más. Nunca sería demasiado tarde para el amor, ya sea correspondido o no. La pequeña distancia que las separaba finalmente se convirtió en nada. Tori contemplaba los ojos azules que tanto amaba, admiro aquellos labios y mejillas pálidas. Todo lo que quería y necesitaba, estaba frente a ella, aunque su mente quisiera engañarla.

No era un sueño, Jade estaba realmente frente a ella sonriendo con timidez. Avergonzada de su inoportuna aparición, pues sabía que no había llegado hasta ahí solo para decirle lo hermosa que lucía ese día. Aun detrás de toda la fachada insegura, Victoria podía distinguir su determinación.

-Jade, ¿tu…?

La mujer inhalo profundamente antes de sacudir su cabeza afirmativamente. Su cuerpo se estremeció de manera involuntaria cuando se acerco. Victoria parpadeaba una y otra vez, rogando que aquello no fuera un producto de su imaginación.

-No puedo cambiar nuestro pasado, pero si nuestro futuro. –Espeto la mujer entrelazando sus manos. Apreciando el contacto íntimo que durante años echo de menos.- Hare lo que me pidas, solo… no me apartes de tu lado nunca más.

-¿Cómo…? Yo,… Jade, esto no puede estar pasando. –Concluyo Victoria, con cierta alteración en su voz.- Quiero decir,.. Está pasando pero… Oh dios! Debemos salir de aquí.

Después de algunos momentos, Jade finalmente volvió a la realidad. Su semblante de tristeza y decepción desapareció tan pronto como Tori la arrastro hacia la puerta. Sus palabras eran incomprensibles a causa de la velocidad con que las pronunciaba, pero él: "Debemos salir de aquí", fue claro y firme… Lo único que ella podía pensar con una sonrisa boba.

**~x~**

-Y por supuesto eso fue solo el principio de su historia.

-Creí que el inicio había sido en Hollywood Arts. –Exclamo una joven de cabello negro.

-Bueno, si… pero a partir de ese día, ellas jamás volvieron a separarse. No fue fácil, mucho menos fue un matrimonio perfecto, pero se amaban y eso era más que suficiente para que resolvieran sus problemas.

La joven arqueo una ceja en señal de insatisfacción, pero nada más menciono.

-Hanna, lo que estoy tratando de decirte, es que nunca debes jugar con los sentimientos de una persona. La confusión y el miedo pueden hacer que tomemos decisiones equivocadas. Que a la larga solo van a terminar rompiendo tu propio corazón.

-Gracias mamá. –Espeto la joven, cabizbaja.- Yo… Lo siento.

-Estamos aquí para ti, cariño. Escucha a tu corazón, él es el único que tiene la razón.

La chica asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Jade suspiro con alivio al ver como su hija se alejo y bajo del auto con tranquilidad. Su cabeza se estampo contra el volante, pero poco importaba si al siguiente día lucia con un moretón.

El repentino sonido de un golpe contra su ventana la obligo a enderezarse, Tori le observaba con preocupación y una sonrisa tambaleante.

-Se que hará lo correcto, Jade. –Afirmo Victoria abrazándola con fuerza.- Nuestra hija no hará lo mismo que nosotros.

-Lo sé. Es solo que tengo miedo que alguien rompa su corazón.

La mujer latina exhalo lentamente mientras continuaba con sus brazos alrededor de Jade.

-No trates de entender que para aprender amar, tienes que romper algunos corazones. A veces, incluyendo también el nuestro.

**~X~**


End file.
